Keeping Secrets
by Lola-2011
Summary: Secrets destroy. Skye and Stefan shared one night together. She and Jax are ready to walk down the aisle but one thing stands in their way. Her pregnancy. Skye loves Jax, but her feelings for Stefan are starting to grow. . Please R
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
Skye stood in the hospital room, Edward lay in a coma behind her while she argued with Ned over the contract grandfather had manipulated her into signing. Ned, of all people had the contract in his hand, waving it around right in front of her. "How dare he?" Skye thought, "Who does he think he is to come in here acting like he is somebody, threatening to destroy my love for Jax?"  
  
"Ned, let me be the one to tell him" Skye pleaded  
  
"Tell me what?" Jax questioned as he entered the room.  
  
Ned walked out of the room leaving Skye alone with Jax. Before she could think, she spilled her heart out to him, about everything. She had never been so scared in her life, her voice was uneasy, her heart was beating out of control and tear after tear streamed down her face.  
  
Then as expected Jax, turned on her, "I don't believe a word you say". There was anger in his voice, anger that frightened Skye. His words painfully stabbed her through the heart. This was Edwards plan all along, to make her world crash and burn and now that it was becoming a reality the old fool lay there in the bed unaware of the world around him.  
  
As Jax turned and walked away Skye began crying, much harder than before and much louder. It hurt Jax deeply to here her cry and not be the one to comfort her but, this time he was the one that made her cry.  
  
  
  
TBC......................  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Cloudy Skye

Cloudy Skye  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
  
  
Skye's cheeks were tear stained, she felt as if she couldn't cry anymore but, tears continued to roll down. Suddenly she felt her body go weak. Jax stood about twenty feet away with his back to her.  
  
Skye took in a few sobs but suddenly she lost balance and her head felt as if it were spinning, she collapsed to the ground, hitting her head on a waiting room table. Jax turned around and went running to her, as he stood overtop of her, Ned was walking down the hallway, he too had heard the crash.  
  
"what the hell do you think you're doing Jax?"  
  
Ned pushed Jax away and knelt down to Skye who was laying on the ground. Monica came around the corner after hearing Ned yell.  
  
"What happened?" Monica asked concerned  
  
"I don't know, I heard her crying and then there was silence and the a loud crash and I seen Jax standing overtop of her" Ned confessed.  
  
Monica was down on the ground attending to Skye. "Skye?" Monica called, "Skye, can you hear me?"  
  
"Get Alan" Monica demanded  
  
Another doctor and nurse came over to Monica with a stretcher. They quickly loaded her up and were checking her vitals as Alan came rushing down the hallway.  
  
"Monica, what's wrong?" he asked, then he seen Skye lying on the stretcher, "what happened?"  
  
"We don't know" Monica answered, "She has a laceration on the left side of her forehead and her pulse is weak and tacky"  
  
"Jax, you did this" Alan accused  
  
"Me?" Jax asked defending himself  
  
"Yes, you caused father to have a stroke and now you've caused Skye to get hurt, do you ever stop?" Alan questioned  
  
"She loved you, she really and truly loved you and you hurt her didn't you?" Alan questioned again.  
  
"I didn't do anything" Jax stated  
  
"How can you say that?, Look what you've done to my daughter" Alan said, he quickly turned away from Jax and he and Monica wheeled Skye down the hall.  
  
A few hours later Alan was sitting by Skye's hospital bed when A.J came through the door.  
  
"How is she?" he asked  
  
Alan looked at Skye and then turned to face A.J, "She hit her head and lost consciousness, we won't know anymore until she wakes up"  
  
"When will she wake up?"  
  
"We'll have to wait and see"  
  
"How did this happen?" A.J questioned  
  
"Again, that's something Skye will have to tell us" Alan answered before turning his attention back to his daughter.  
  
"First Father now Skye, what else could possibly go wrong?" He asked, not wanting his question to be answered.  
  
"Listen, I'll stay with her, you can go" A.J suggested  
  
"Okay, it might do some good to get a breath of fresh air" Alan agreed.  
  
A.J took his seat as Alan left the room. He didn't sit there long before there was a slight knock on the door. A.J turned to see Jax standing there.  
  
"Jax, where have you been?" A.J questioned  
  
"Waiting" Jax responded simply  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" He asked concerned  
  
"They said we had to wait and see" A.J confessed  
  
"Do you think I could have a few minutes alone with her?" Jax asked  
  
"Sure" A.J agreed as he got up and walked out.  
  
"Thanks" Jax said closing the door behind him. He then walked over to Skye's bed.  
  
"Skye, wake up, please?" Jax pleaded  
  
"Skye, I was a fool not to believe you when you said you really loved me and I would do anything to our last conversation disappear but, I can't. This is all my fault, so please just wake up and tell me how to fix things. Skye, I love you" Jax whispered.  
  
He lightly ran his fingertips over her face, brushing her hair back, then he ran his hands down her neck and over the necklace he gave her, the necklace that started this whole thing.  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Tears of Pain

Tears of Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
  
  
Jax looked at Skye, laying there helplessly and there was nothing he could do. He tried as hard as he could to hold in his tears but, he couldn't take the site of her, he laid his head down on her stomach, gently sobbing.  
  
Skye's eyes fluttered a few times before opening them. She heard sobbing and looked down to discover Jax. "Jax" she whispered faintly.  
  
Jax stopped and lifted his head up to see her, "Oh, Skye, you're awake".  
  
"what happened?" She asked innocently  
  
"You fell and hit your head on the table in the waiting area"  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
Skye shook her head. "What do you remember?" He asked her  
  
She took a few minutes to think and then she got this look, a look of envy, betrayal.  
  
"I told you about the contract I had with Grandfather and you didn't believe me, you said that you didn't love me anymore and that you wanted me out of your life." When she looked up at him she knew the words were true.  
  
"I was wrong" he admitted  
  
"You were wrong? Is that all you have to say? Is that you were wrong"  
  
"I---I don't know what else to say"  
  
"I think it would be best if you just left, now". Skye looked at Jax emotionless.  
  
"No, Skye, please we need to talk"  
  
Skye clamped her eyes shut and nodded her head. "I can't"  
  
"Skye, don't do this don't shut me out" He pleaded  
  
"No"  
  
The door to Skye's room opened and Monica walked in. "Skye, how are you feeling?" Monica asked  
  
"I just have a little headache that's all" Skye answered honestly  
  
"Well, you gave us all quite a scare" Monica responded as she flipped through Skye's chart.  
  
"Just cut the crap Monica, I didn't do it on purpose" Skye snapped  
  
"I can certainly tell that you feel better"  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Jax asked  
  
"She'll be as good as new in no time" Monica said with a smile  
  
"That's wonderful news" Jax stated  
  
"Skye, your stitches will come out in about a week and you can take tylenol for the pain".  
  
"Okay" Skye responded weakly.  
  
"But...." Monica started  
  
Skye interrupted, "But, what?"  
  
"Well, we do know why you fell" Monica informed her  
  
"Why?" Skye asked  
  
"It's nothing serious is it?" Jax questioned  
  
Skye's door swung open once again but, this time Alan came marching in.  
  
"Jax, what are you doing here?" Alan demanded  
  
"I just came to see how Skye was" Jax confessed  
  
"I don't want you here" Alan said strongly  
  
Skye spoke up, "That's okay, he was just leaving"  
  
"No" Monica said sharply  
  
"No?" Alan questioned  
  
"I have something else to tell Skye and I think Jax should be here to hear it" Monica replied  
  
"Monica, what's going on?" Alan asked  
  
Skye looked at Jax, then at Monica, she was fearing the worst.  
  
"Skye, I don't know if this is good news or bad but, you're pregnant" Monica said point blank. The whole room went silent, Skye felt her heart beat at an incredible speed. Jax stood in shock with his mouth open.  
  
"But, they said I would never be able to have children because of the accident" Skye confessed.  
  
"Well, they were wrong, you're about 8 weeks along" Monica said as she shut her file. Monica opened the door and walked out with Alan only a few steps behind her.  
  
Skye and Jax were left in the room alone. "Pregnant" Jax repeated  
  
"Yeah, I heard her" Skye snapped  
  
"Look Jax, you made your point earlier, you want nothing to do with me or my family, so just go" Skye said as her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"No, I can't leave you, you're carrying our child"  
  
"I do have options Jax, you know that" Skye answered  
  
"Options?" he asked  
  
"Yes" she repeated  
  
"You would actually get rid of the baby?"  
  
"As much as I want a child, How can I have this child knowing that I was a "mistake"? Because I if I was a mistake then this baby is an even bigger one".  
  
"No, Skye, Let me prove to you how much I love you"  
  
"How much you love me?, Jax if I wouldn't have fell earlier I wouldn't be here right now, meaning I would have more that likely went and had some drink and you wouldn't know that I was even pregnant"  
  
"Which means I wouldn't know" She added softly  
  
"Skye, don't do this, don't shut me out" Jax pleaded with Skye.  
  
"A mistake Jax, A mistake" Skye whispered  
  
Skye's words replayed over and over in his head, as he looked at her lying in the hospital bed she looked innocent and heartbroken and he was the one that broke her heart. Tears streamed down her face and as he watched them fall he noticed that they were tears of pain.  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Soul Secrets

Soul Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
Skye sat on the couch in the lake house by herself, she really didn't know why she was here but, something inside of her pulled her back. She was quite bored not knowing what to do with herself. So she began to think but, then she was stuck again, she didn't know how she felt or even if she wanted to feel at all. Jax suddenly entered from the kitchen.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked  
  
"No" she answered quietly  
  
"You really should eat something, it's not good for the baby if you don't"  
  
"I guess you're right"  
  
"I'll fix you anything you'd like" Jax said smiling  
  
"maybe just some soup or something" Skye answered weakly  
  
Jax sat down beside her, "Skye, talk to me, tell me what you're thinking"  
  
"I would Jax, I really would but, I don't know what I feel"  
  
"Look, Skye I'm not going to tell you how to feel but, we both made mistakes and we both said things out of rage so lets just put it all behind us and start over"  
  
"It's just that things are so messed up right now"  
  
"Skye, I'm so sorry for the way I reacted but, it's in the past"  
  
Skye sprung up from off the couch, "You don't get it Jax, you just can't say you're sorry and expect everything to go away, it's not......it's not good enough, not anymore"  
  
Trying to suppress her tears she bit her bottom lip and walked over to the doors, looking out at the darkness that overruled the sunny day. Jax got up and walked over to her, "Skye"  
  
She didn't answer him, instead she kept her back to him. "Skye, I love you, I never stopped loving you and if you want to pretend that you don't feel anything for me then go right ahead, because deep down we both know that you do but, I promise you I will never stop loving you, ever"  
  
Skye turned around to face Jax, silently tears fell down her face, staining her cheeks, Jax brought his hand up and wiped a tear from Skye's face. "I love you, Jax" she said as she melted under his touch. Slowly Jax stepped closer and pressed his lips to her cheek kissing away her salty tears.  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks, Lola 


	5. Let Me Love You

Let Me Love You  
  
  
  
As they stood at the door, Skye stepped closer to Jax, she looked into his eyes for a few seconds before moving forward, she captured his lips with her own. Skye pushed her tongue passed his lips and explored his mouth, caressing her tongue against his. She then pulled his tongue into her mouth, letting him momentarily take the lead.  
  
Skye felt his hands tangle in her hair, pulling her even closer to him. He let his right hand glide over her cheek and then travel down her back. Jax breathlessly pulled away but, seconds later he reattached his lips to her neck, playfully biting her soft skin. Skye was in heaven but, this wasn't the way she planned it, she had to be the one in control.  
  
She suddenly pulled away from his grasp, taking his hand she led him into the bedroom. Skye turned around to face him.  
  
"Skye, what are you doing?" Jax asked  
  
Skye moved closer to Jax, she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, "Making you mine"  
  
"I'm already yours"  
  
"Shhh, don't talk, just feel"  
  
Jax looked into her eyes, filled with passion, lust and desire, she moved towards the bed pulling him with her. He stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her hips. Skye moved his hands, leaving Jax confused. She roughly pushed him down on the bed. He looked up at her in shock but, before he could play on her actions, she was on top of him.  
  
Skye looked down at the man beneath her and could literally feel the power she held over him. Jax had a devilish grin on his face, he moved his hand up to touch her breast but, she protested by teasingly pulling away.  
  
She sat up on top roughly him and began to unbutton his shirt, when she reached the bottom, she allowed him to raise up slightly. She pushed the shirt over his broad shoulders and pushed the sleeves down his arms until it was completely off.  
  
Skye pressed her body against his, lowering him back down on the bed. She brushed her lips across his, lightly at first then again but, this time applying more pressure.  
  
Jax parted his lips and Skye deepened the kiss, moments later she breathlessly pulled away. She looked down at him, he was longing to touch her but, she wouldn't allow it and he knew she wouldn't.  
  
Skye placed kisses on his jawline and down his neck, she massaged the soft skin on his neck with her tongue. She playfully bit him, like he had done to her earlier, which made a moan escape from Jax, she then went back to kissing his neck.  
  
She let her left hand glide down his chest and to his pants, with one hand she undone the belt buckle and his pants. As her fingers searched for the zipper, Jax pulled her towards him, she tilted her head up and gave him a small kiss. She then slid down his body taking his pants with her.  
  
Jax looked down at Skye with anticipation, as he awaited her next move. She crawled back over top of him, slightly laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jax asked  
  
"oh, nothing, never mind"  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
"It's just that, I think I've taken the word "conquered", to a whole new level" Skye said smiling.  
  
She leaned down and kissed Jax, he started to slightly pull on her sun dress. Skye didn't pay any attention to what he was doing until he pushed the straps off her shoulders.  
  
"Jax" Skye whispered in a frustrated tone.  
  
He didn't answer her back, instead he gently pushed her off of him and on to her back. He crawled overtop of her and settled between her thighs, capturing her lips in one swift motion.  
  
As they breathlessly pulled apart, Jax started trailing kisses down Skye's neck, as he began to lightly suck on her skin, his hands moved down to her thighs, pushing up the bottom of her sun dress, they lingered at her still perfectly flat stomach before he slid the material up over her head.  
  
His eyes roamed over her perfect figure and then trailed back up to her face, their eyes lovingly locked and nothing else in the world seemed to matter, everything was silent except Skye's four whispered words, "Make love to me".  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks, Lola 


	6. Let Me Love You Part II

Let Me Love You Part II  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
  
  
When Jax awoke the sun was coming over the horizon, the light filled the room he watched the sun cascade over Skye, her red hair beamed, he ran his hand over her bare arm, her ivory skin felt silky under his touch. His hand roamed down to her stomach, lingering over her navel, his touch was tender and loving.  
  
He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, she truly looked like an angel. He watched her, wondering what she was dreaming about. His thoughts were then interrupted when her eyes began to flutter. She slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them on Jax.  
  
"Good morning beautiful" he whispered.  
  
Skye smiled, "Umm, certainly is".  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Jax asked.  
  
"Good", Skye paused she all of the sudden felt nauseous.  
  
She threw the sheets back and quickly got to her feet, throwing her hand over her mouth she made a bee line for the bathroom. Jax followed in behind her, several minutes later they both emerged from the bathroom.  
  
Skye laid back down on the bed and Jax sat down beside her, holding a damp cloth to her forehead.  
  
Jax looked down into her face, "I'm so sorry"  
  
"Why?" Skye asked confused  
  
"It's my fault that your sick"  
  
Skye lovingly smiled, "Oh Jax, honey, don't be sorry, it's just a part of pregnancy"  
  
"I know, it's just that I'm new to this" he admitted  
  
"So am I" she reassured him.  
  
"It's just hate seeing you go through this"  
  
Tears began to form in Skye's eyes, "I love you so much"  
  
"For putting you through this?"  
  
Skye shook her head, "For being so concerned"  
  
"Skye, when it comes to you I will always be concerned because, I'm truly, madly and deeply in love with you"  
  
Skye leaned forward and lightly kissed Jax on the lips. "This is a start to a whole new beginning"  
  
"In that case, why don't we have a celebration and declare to everyone our new beginning"  
  
Skye smiled, "I'd love that"  
  
"I'll make the arrangements and all you have to do is through on a gown and look spectacular".  
  
"I think I can handle that" She answered with a laugh.  
  
Jax gave her a devilish smile, "Saturday night will be unforgettable, I promise"  
  
The week had surprisingly flew by and it was suddenly Saturday, Jax was patiently waiting on the couch for Skye to finish getting ready. He had a million thoughts running through his mind.  
  
He wanted to ask Skye to be his wife, to give her the beautiful engagement ring he had in his jacket pocket but, he wanted the moment to be perfect, he promised her an unforgettable night and that's exactly what she was going to get, rather she liked it or not.  
  
Skye appeared in the doorway, her flaming red hair spilled over her shoulders and her strapless black dress hugged every curve perfectly. Jax stood in front of her in awe, his mouth was open but, yet no words escaped, she left him absolutely breathless.  
  
"Jasper, darling, you're not speechless are you?" Skye asked teasingly.  
  
"You have never look more beautiful, more stunning, more amazing than in this moment."  
  
Skye smiled and stepped towards him, their lips fell into a passionate kiss and the night had just begun.  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Love In the Air

Love In the Air  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
Jax opened the door of Club 101 and let Skye enter. As soon as they walked in it seemed as if all eyes were on them. Jax took Skye's hand and together they walked through the crowd of friends, family and enemies. As they made their way through and said their hellos, everyone seemed to be more interested in the reason they were called there.  
  
Jax assured them that when the time was right he would make his announcement. Skye spotted her father and Monica and pulled Jax her direction as they went over to speak with them. Skye hugged both Alan and Monica, "I'm so glad you could make it" Skye said with a glowing smile.  
  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world honey" Monica replied.  
  
As Skye looked round the room she noticed something, it didn't matter what others thought about her, if they liked her or hated her the only thing, rather the only things that mattered now where Jax and this child. After many hours of socializing and dining, Jax was prepared to make his announcement.  
  
He smiled at Skye and rose from his seat. It seemed as if everyone was waiting for his cue because as soon as he got to his feet the room immediately fell silent. Jax let out a soft laugh, "I, we feel that you've been held in suspense long enough but, I have something else to say first so if you could just bare with me a few more minutes."  
  
Jax turned to Skye's side, taking her hand, she stood up facing Jax. "Skye, you have made me realize what it means to be alive, to be in love and most importantly to be myself and these are all things that I could not accomplish without you"  
  
Tears began to form in Skye's eyes as she looked into Jax's. He pulled a small black box out of his jacket pocket, slowly opening it, he turned the box around to Skye, "I would truly be honoured if you would be my wife"  
  
Jax took the ring out of the box as Skye stood in awe, "Nothing in the world would stop me". Jax slipped the ring on Skye's finger and pulled her closer to him for a kiss. After a few brief moments they broke apart.  
  
Jax smiled as he looked out at the crowd, "Oh, I almost forgot, we had an announcement". He placed his hand over her stomach securely and hers covered his lovingly. "I'm pregnant" Skye said proudly.  
  
After many congratulations and what felt like a million hugs, Skye was exhausted and ready to go. But, they didn't make it out the door without facing an obstacle, and it was none other than Edward.  
  
"Skye, my dear, I am so very delighted with your announcement, now the Quartermaine's will have a true heir".  
  
"Grandfather, my child will be a Jacks and I will personally see to it that you will never ever have anything to do with my child".  
  
"We'll see about that" Edward commented  
  
Skye looked at Edward with rage building in her eyes, "After you faked a stroke and a coma and made it look like all my fault, you actually think I want anything to do with you?"  
  
"You'll change your mind, after that Aussie finds someone else to romance while you're busy giving birth to his child".  
  
Jax stepped in, "You know what Edward, I don't want you here, so I would appreciate it if you would leave the club now or".  
  
"Or what?" Edward challenged  
  
"Or I'll throw you out"  
  
"Well, I've never in all my life.." Edward began  
  
"Leave, Grandfather, now" Skye demanded.  
  
Edward quickly left the club and Skye and Jax said there good byes and were heading out, when Alan and Monica stopped them.  
  
Alan took his daughters hand, "I am so very proud of you Skye"  
  
Skye stepped forward and kissed her father on the cheek, "Thank you, Daddy"  
  
"And Skye, we're here for you, always, if you ever need anything don't hesitate". Monica added, she then gave Skye a hug.  
  
"New beginnings" Skye whispered in Monic a's ear.  
  
"New beginnings" She agreed.  
  
TBC.......................................................... 


	8. Wedding Day Bliss

Wedding Day Bliss  
Jax and Skye had planned their wedding quickly, partly because Skye wanted to wear a regular wedding dress and not a maternity one, it was hard to believe that the day was finally here, after all they had gone through, together and apart, they were going to become man and wife.  
  
Some of the guests had already began to arrive, they were greeted by Jax and AJ along with some other family members. Alan and Rae both agreed that they would walk Skye down the aisle together and Monica put up no protest.Jax had been the key in the wedding planning, this was for Skye, and he would except nothing less than perfect for her. Anything she wanted she was going to get.  
  
Skye Quartermaine sat impatiently in the bridal room of St. Timothy's. Her gown was white satin, strapless with a six foot train. Her ravenous red hair was up with diamonds sparkling through out. Her make up was natural and flawless. "Am I doing the right thing?" She asked out of the blue.  
  
Rae knelt down infront of her, placed her stead hand over Skye's shaken ones, "Do you love him?"  
  
Skye's eyes began to tear up, "Yes"  
  
"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So do you think you're doing the right thing?"  
  
"No"  
  
Skye's words were a shock to her, "Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to tie Jax down and I know that if we get married and have this baby that he'll always be tied to me and I don't want that for Jax."  
  
"Have you talked about this with him?"  
  
"No" Skye answered honestly  
  
"So you want to spend the rest of your life with him and you love him you just don't want to marry him?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Honey, Jax loves you and this baby".  
  
"I know Mom but, Jax deserves so much better, more than I could ever give him".  
  
Rae touched the tear running down her daughter's cheek, "Why do you think that?"  
  
"I know it, I'll do something to mess things up and Jax being as loyal as he is will want to stay with me and I can't bare the thought of him throwing his life away on the count of me".  
  
"Skye, it's a little late to back out now".  
  
"I know but, I don't think I can go through with it".  
  
"Skye, listen to me, you're strong and you can do this, you can have Jax's love forever, if you're strong enough to have this baby after they said it was impossible then you can have love".  
  
Skye's spirit began to pick up, "You're right Mom, Jax and I are going to be married today and nothing is going to stop us".  
  
"Okay, you finish getting ready, your Father and I will be waiting outside when you're ready".  
  
"Alright".  
  
Rae took a long look at her daughter, at first the were enemies and finding out they were mother and daughter was terrible news. They didn't have a great relationship but, it was a relationship.  
  
As Rae exited the room Monica entered, "Monica, how are things going out there?"  
  
"Things are running along great, right on schedule".  
  
"That's good to hear"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Skye put on a bright, cheerful smile, "Yes, I'm truly happy, Jax and I are going to get married and spend the rest of our lives together, there's nothing more I could ask for in this world".  
  
"If anyone's entitled to happiness, it's you Skye".  
  
Monica smiled as she stood in front of her stepdaughter, a year ago they hated each other, the thanksgiving food fight, the trouble with Janine and Edward was all proof of that. They weren't best friends now but, they were building a better relationship and learning how to be a real family.  
  
"Thank you, Monica"  
  
"I'm going to have a seat and the next time we speak, you'll be Mrs. Jacks"  
  
Skye smiled, "I like the sound of that".  
  
Monica left the bridal chamber and Skye was once again alone with her thoughts, "I'm doing the right thing, I'm doing the right thing" Skye repeated as she was speaking her thoughts aloud.  
  
Outside the main church doors, Rae and Alan stood waiting for their daughter.  
  
"I never thought I would have a daughter to give away" Alan spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"I never thought I would have a child" Rae confessed.  
  
"Well, we can thank Father for that".  
  
"Good old Edward, doing what he wants and always getting away with it, no matter what the cost is".  
  
"But, Skye, was too high of a price, I wish I could have watched her grow up". Alan said regretfully.  
  
"Me too" Rae agreed, "But here we are getting ready to give our daughter away".  
  
"I never could have imagined in my wildest dreams".  
  
Rae glanced down at her watch, "Skye should be coming out about now".  
  
"She'll be here, women are always a little late". Alan joked.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Alan"  
  
A few more minutes passed and still no sign of Skye, "Maybe we should go check on her" Alan suggested.  
  
"Oh, God" Rae gasped.  
  
"What?" Alan asked alarmed  
  
"Skye, she was having second thoughts"  
  
"It's called cold feet".  
  
"No, she was talking about how, she didn't want to tie Jax down and that marrying her would ruin his life and how he deserved better".  
  
"Rae, why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
"Because, I talked to her about and she said that I was right, that Jax did love her and that nothing would stop them from being together".  
  
"Maybe she's changed her mind" Alan said as he took off in direction of the bridal chamber, Rae following close behind him. As he approached the room, he began calling out, "Skye".  
  
There was no answer as he turned the door knob and pushed it open. "Skye?" He called again. He saw nothing but, an empty room "Skye?" Rae called out.  
  
Alan quickly checked the bathroom as Rae looked around the room searching for a sign of Skye. "Bathroom's empty". Alan announced walking back into the main room.  
  
"I don't see any note or anything indicating that she left".  
  
Alan walked over to the vanity, "Keep looking"  
  
"There's got to be something"  
  
Alan looked up as he felt a slight draft, the curtain was dancing in the air, with an open window behind it, "Rae, I think she left".  
  
"Alan, that's impos........." Rae stopped mid sentence after noticing the curtain.  
  
"What do we?" Rae asked  
  
"We get to Jax quickly and tell him what's going on" Alan responded calmly.  
  
Alan and Rae rushed back down the hall and as soon as they got to the church doors, they sprung open and the wedding march began to play. Everyone rose up for the bride to enter, turning their attention towards the doors but, there was no bride, only Rae and Alan.  
  
TBC.........................................................  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Runaway Bride

Runaway Bride  
  
I'm doing the right thing, Skye told herself over and over, leaving Jax is the best decision I could ever make? Right? Right. It would eventually end in heartbreak for me anyway.  
  
I know it was a wrong time to leave, but I had to get away and the sooner the better, I love Jax I really do, but I'm doing this so I don't hurt him. I'm doing the right thing now, I know I am, but the big question is, why does it feel so wrong?  
  
Jax might love me now, but in due time he'll stray and it will be my fought, I don't think I could bare him leaving me and the baby alone. The baby. I'm so stupid, he'll come after me and take the baby. I have to get out of Port Charles and quick.  
  
Back at the church, Rae and Alan stood in the opening of the church doors, Jax stood perfectly still, pale as a ghost, something was wrong, he knew there was. Alan looked around the room of the the faces of the standing people who were waiting for Skye to enter.  
  
Everyone was silent, you could have heard a pin drop. Jax swallowed his pride and took his first unsteady step, followed by another, it was like he was learning to walk all over again. After a few seconds he pulled hold of himself and walked down the aisle to Rae and Alan, alone.  
  
The walk to the end of the church seemed like miles and Jax thought it would never end. Although he didn't look at the faces of the guess he felt their eyes on him, watching his every move. Finally he reached the end. He stood in front of Rae and Alan, calmly, "Is there a problem?" He asked softly  
  
Rae looked at Alan for the go ahead and then answered, "Skye's gone"  
  
Jax' mouth dropped open, "Gone" He whispered much too loudly.  
  
Rae took his arm and walked with him as Alan pulled the doors shut behind them, "Skye was having second thoughts and I thought they were just cold feet."  
  
"Skye was having second thoughts?" Jax paused, "How can that be, everything was fine, she was ready to get married and have the baby and spend the rest of our lives together".  
  
"That's just it Jax, the rest of your lives together, Skye thinks that she's not good enough for you and will never be."  
  
"Where do you think she went?"  
  
Alan looked at Jax, hiding his fear of what Skye might do at a desperate moment, "Maybe she went home"  
  
"Or back to the Quartermaine Mansion" Rae suggested.  
  
Skye walked threw the front door of the Mansion, taking a deep breath she walked over to the doors of the living room, dropping the train of her dress, she placed her hands on the knobs of the doors and pushed them both open, forcefully.  
  
Tracy looked from the paper to see what was causing the racket. What she seen was her niece, standing in the entrance of the doorway in a beautiful white, wedding gown, it was strapless and clung to her curves. "My, my, don't you look beautiful, today".  
  
Skye stood still, "Well, I should it being my Wedding day and all."  
  
"Yes, aren't you suppose to be getting married, oh........right about now?"  
  
Skye walked into the living room and over to where Tracy was sitting, "Auntie Tracy, you have a lot to learn about me"  
  
"I certainly do, although we could have gotten to know each other better after you and Jax got married."  
  
"Well, Jax and I aren't getting married." Skye answered truthfully, but, bitterly.  
  
"Oh, Poor, sweet, innocent, little Skye, did Jax leave you at the alter after you told him the truth?"  
  
Skye's eyes were as cold as stone, "No, I never made it to the alter, I left my dressing room and came straight here, so we can settle this once and for all."  
  
"And how to you suggest we do that?"  
  
"I'm going to give you the Five million and then you're going to leave town and never return again."  
  
"Wow, you're almost as smart as Gretal Rae."  
  
"Is that so?" Skye challenged  
  
"Yes, you see Gretal Rae was seeing this other guy, cheating on Alan and then low and behold she winds up pregnant, with you, but, see Skye, that's where you too differ, her child, luckily for her turned out to be a Quartermaine, you're spawn on the other hand, doesn't have a chance at being a Jacks."  
  
TBC........................maybe  
  
Please Review! The more feedback I get the quicker the next chapter goes up!!! 


	10. The Asking Price

The Asking Price  
  
Tracy's last comment made Skye's blood boil. What right did she have to say that to her? She didn't know anything about her or her relationship with Jax or her child. Skye threw Tracy a look of disbelief, "What did you  
just say?"  
  
"Oh, good grief, I said that Gretal Rae............."  
  
"Yeah, Tracy I got that part, what did you say about my child?"  
  
"Oh, that part."  
  
"Tell me what you said" Skye demanded  
  
"You're spawn will never be a Jacks."  
  
"My child has just as much chance at being a Jacks as he does being a  
Cassadine, both you and I know that."  
  
"Yes, but why would you want to marry Jax?"  
  
Skye sighed and then answered honestly, "Because I love him."  
  
"Well, that much I believe, but why would you being willing to let Jax  
raise a child that wasn't his?"  
  
"Jax wants children and this child just might belong to him, And if I told him the truth, he'd leave me, so I left first, I realized that to marry Jax would be wrong and giving you the money to keep your mouth shut about that  
night with Stefan would only get me in more trouble."  
  
"What do you plan to do, If this child is Jax'? He's not going to want you  
because of the fact that you were unfaithful."  
  
"My God Tracy, you make it sound like I had a soared affair with Stefan  
when in reality it was just one night." Skye voice was thick with anger  
  
"Is that your justification Skye? It was just one night. You weren't drunk,  
you sure as hell weren't raped, what's your reason Skye?"  
  
"That's what this is about, you want to know why I turned to Stefan." Skye got up and walked over to the patio doors, glancing out at the garden as  
Tracy continued her story.  
  
"Yes, I happened to be in the right place at the right time. I was visiting  
Wyndmere that night and I seen you enter with Stefan, you too headed upstairs and then I remember reading the engagement in the paper and then after I found out you were pregnant, I did some math and came up with this.  
So why don't you tell Aunt Tracy what happened?"  
  
"Jax and I had a fight, I was upset, I was angry, I wanted revenge. I was walking on the docks and I seen Stefan, we had only me once before, he reintroduced himself, he started talking and somehow we ended back up at  
Wyndmere. He said he didn't want to take advantage and I said that he wasn't, that it was what I needed, what I wanted. After it was all over, I  
left and went back to the lakehouse, I was going to pack my things and leave, but Jax came in the bedroom, he knocked the suitcase off the bed and  
pushed me onto the bed, one thing led to another and we ended up having  
sex."  
  
Skye stood against the french doors, gazing out towards the garden but all  
her eyes seen were images of that night, with Stefan and then Jax.  
  
"So that's how you fell into this little scheme, because you and Jax had a fight and instead of working things out, you ran to the comfort of another man's arms, well, Skye you truly are a Quartermaine, you're a lover, not a  
fighter."  
  
"Is that a comment or an insult?"  
  
"At least you know, you're a true, blood boiling Quartermaine."  
  
"Tracy, I don't want to go another round with you about my child's  
paternity so, why don't you come along to the doctor with me on my next  
visit and we'll test the DNA."  
  
"Alright dear, but what are you going to do when everyone shows up here looking for you and asks why you ran out on your wedding? Are you going to  
tell them the truth or are you going to lie a little bit longer?"  
  
Skye turned around to face her, "I'm going to get the hell out of here now, and I suggest you do the same, unless you would like to stay and explain to everyone what has happened and then Grandfather can throw you out of the  
house yet again."  
  
"Well, may I suggest that you ditch the dress and put something else on?"  
  
"Thank you, Tracy I never thought of that" Skye's voice was dripping in  
sarcasm.  
  
"And the five million?" Tracy asked  
  
"What about it, you sure as hell don't think I'm going to pay you know,  
when I'm willing and ready to tell Jax what happened".  
  
"You certainly changed your mind fast enough, didn't you?"  
  
"I've decided, and rather quickly I might add, that you are not worth five  
million dollars."  
  
"You know this little game goes both ways right?"  
  
Skye arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I could tell Stefan about the whole ordeal and he and Jax will fight over  
the child to the bitter end."  
  
"You don't think they would fight over me?"  
  
"It's always a possibility, but my guess is that you'll end up with Stefan. Do you honestly think that you'll be welcomed in this house after you give  
birth to a Cassadine?"  
  
"Why do you keep saying that? You act like you already know who the father is, and no matter what you say, I know you don't, so don't even try it."  
Skye warned.  
  
TBC.....................................................  
  
Please be kind and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Stand ups and One Night Stands

Stand Ups and One Night Stands  
  
Everyone at the wedding was perfectly silent, it was obvious to everyone what happened, Skye had ran out on Jax and there was no apparent reason, not to them anyway. Sure there were idea's, Skye might have ran off with  
another man or decided that she didn't really love Jax, but, no one was  
sure.  
  
Jax stood outside the church doors talking with Rae and Alan, but nothing they said could help him, he made up his mind that he had to find Skye, she  
wouldn't just up and leave him without an explanation. Jax took off, he would check the lakehouse first, maybe she forgot something and went to get  
it or maybe she was at the Quartermaine Mansion.  
  
Jax arrived at the Quartermaine Mansion, he ran threw the front door almost  
knocking Reginald down, "Have you seen Skye?"  
  
Before he could answer Jax was opening the doors of the living room,  
surprisingly he found Skye and Tracy arguing. He listened closely.  
  
"Skye you would save us both some time of you just admit that you love  
Stefan."  
  
"I don't love Stefan, I have never loved him."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that."  
  
"I'm not the one that needs convincing, it's you, why can't you just believe that I love Jax? He's all I care about and I was going to spend the  
rest of my life with him."  
  
"I'm not stopping you from being with Jax, you brought this all own  
yourself. Tell Jax the truth then see what he has to say."  
  
Jax was confused by their conversation, he opened one of the living room doors and walked in. Tracy and Skye both noticed the noise and stopped dead  
in their tracks.  
  
"Jax" Skye exclaimed surprised.  
  
"Skye, why are you here? Everyone's at the church waiting for you to walk  
down the aisle."  
  
Skye looked at Jax and then at Tracy who had a bright smile on her face, she shook her head and turned to face Jax, "I'm sorry, I can't marry you  
Jax, it wouldn't be right."  
  
Jax took Skye's hands in his, "Why wouldn't it? I love you and you love me and we're going to have a baby in six months, this is your fairy tale Skye,  
we're going to live happily ever after."  
  
"No, Jax, we're not, there's something I need to talk to you about."  
  
Jax pushed back a lock of Skye's hair, "Anything, you know that."  
  
Skye took a deep breath, "I slept with Stefan Cassadine."  
  
Jax' eyes widened, but he kept hold of her hands, "When did this happen?"  
  
Skye held her head down, starring at the floor, knowing that Tracy was enjoying every minute of what was going on, "About three and a half months  
ago."  
  
Jax dropped Skye's hands, "I can't believe this, why didn't you tell me  
sooner?"  
  
Skye's eyes were still glued to the floor, "Because I knew what would  
happen, you'd leave me."  
  
Jax took his hand and lifted Skye's chin, forcing her to look at him, tears  
spilled down her cheeks, "Skye, I want you to tell me exactly what  
happened."  
  
"And Tracy, why do I feel like you had a hand in all of this?" Jax asked  
  
"Me? I didn't do anything." Tracy exclaimed  
  
Skye looked over at Tracy, "The hell you didn't, you were going to  
blackmail me."  
  
"Tracy, I think it would be best of you would just leave now."  
  
Tracy let out a sigh of disappointment, then walked out the living room  
doors. Jax went over and closed them behind her.  
  
Skye stood perfectly still, knowing that she was in for it now. "You wanna  
know the whole story?"  
  
"All of it." Jax nodded, he took a seat on the sofa as Skye began.  
  
"It was the night that you and I had that big fight over having children and about you not letting go of your precious Brenda. I left the lakehouse, I was mad, I was upset. I wanted a drink so bad, I was walking along the  
docks, heading for Jake's. I thought that a dry martini would solve everything, for a little while anyway. I thought that I had lost you and I  
wanted to numb the pain, the reality."  
  
Skye let out a few sobs before continuing, "I ran into Stefan, we talked for a little while and then went back to Wyndemere. We were upstairs in his bedroom, he was trying to comfort me, I kissed him and he kissed me back. He pulled away and told me he didn't want to take advantage and I told him that he wasn't. Then after it was all over I went back home, I was packing  
when you came into the bedroom, I was going to leave, I thought it was  
over."  
  
Skye's cheeks were swollen and stained red, tear after tear fell from her  
eyes and ran down her cheeks leaving behind a streak of mascara. Jax  
continued to watch her although he did nothing to comfort her, "Skye I didn't know about your accident and I wish you would have told me sooner  
than you did."  
  
"Why? So you could leave me in the beginning and spent your time finding a  
woman who could bare you as many children as you want."  
  
"Skye, I never said that, but you have to leave Brenda out of this."  
  
"I can't Jax, I know you love her and that nobody can ever carry a torch to  
her and that if she walked back into your life today you'd leave me and never turn back. She's your one and only true love, Jax. I can't compete  
with that, I won't."  
  
"Is that why you left the church? Is that why you walked out on our  
wedding?"  
  
"I walked out because I slept with Stefan and I knew that keeping from you would only make it worse, I was going to tell you I really was but then at  
the engagement party Grandfather had a stroke and then you called me a mistake. Then we found out I as pregnant and everything seemed fine again.  
Was it because you really love me or because I'm pregnant?"  
  
Jax face flushed with anger, his voice grew louder. "Why are you making all  
this seem like it's my fault? Is that the only thing you're good at?  
Blaming other people when you mess up."  
  
"Hey, I'm telling the truth here Jax, I love you, I really do and I love this baby although it may kill me to have it. I'm taking responsibility, I had sex with Stefan Cassadine and I'm ready to take on the consequences."  
  
"And what would they be Skye? Lying to me? Losing me?" Jax turned his back  
to Skye. They were both silent for several seconds.  
  
"The thing that hurts me the most isn't losing you or your love but,  
knowing that this baby might not even be yours."  
  
Jax spun around to face Skye, "What?"  
  
TBC...  
  
Please let me know what you think, feedback is very important. 


	12. What Are the Odds

What Are the Odds?  
  
Skye looked at Jax, what she was about to tell him could shatter his  
dreams. "The thing that hurts me the most isn't losing you or your love  
but, knowing that this baby might not even be yours."  
  
Jax spun around to face Skye, "What?"  
  
When she spoke her voice as soft, barely above a whisper, "The baby might  
belong to Stefan."  
  
"Might?" Jax questioned  
  
"It's a fifty-fifty chance Jax, I conceived around that time and there's no way to know for sure, not right yet anyway and if I do a prenatal test it  
could put me at higher risk for losing this baby."  
  
Jax met Skye's gaze, "And if the baby is Stefan's?"  
  
Skye was trying her best not to cry but, the tears swelled up in her eyes, "I'll still love it, all I ever wanted was a child and now my dreams are so close to coming true. I want this baby so bad that I wouldn't care if it  
belonged to Sonny Corinthos the mob boss."  
  
"Is Sonny a possibility too?" Jax asked as if he were offended  
  
"Don't be stupid Jax, I just really, really want this baby, more than anything in the whole world and I'm so afraid of losing you but it doesn't  
compare to the fear of losing my child."  
  
"Our child" Jax corrected her.  
  
"You don't have to pretend with me Jax, I know that you hate me right now, maybe you never really loved me or maybe it's vanished in the last twenty minutes, but please don't act like you want anything to do with me rather this child is your's or not. I love you Jax and I knew deep down that we would never last, that I would do something to mess it up. I'm just sorry  
that a child has to be in the mix."  
  
Jax was shocked at what Skye was telling him, "But Skye I thought you were  
truly happy."  
  
"I was and I always am in the beginning, then something goes wrong and most always of my doings. This has happened before with Tom and Will and Ben and Max. I always come out the bad person, I've gotten used to it, its a fact of my life. When I have my baby I'll be able to love her unconditionally  
and she'll love me back, that's all I've ever wanted Jax, pure love. No  
strings, no compromises, no benefits, just love. I've had my share of affairs, broken hearts and misgivings but all that will change once she's  
born, I'll be a new person."  
  
"Skye, I know you've had a difficult life and I'm not going to make it any harder for you, I love you and if I would have never fought with you that night you....we wouldn't be in this situation right now, I'm just as much  
to blame as you are."  
  
"What are you saying Jax? That you want to forget everything and pretend it  
never happened? I don't think I could do that, I mean what if the baby really is Stefan's, don't you think he should be entitled to see his child? I couldn't keep my child away from their father, look how I turned out."  
  
"If the baby was Stefan's would you love me any less?"  
  
"No, Jax the question is, if the baby is Stefan's will you love me any less? I've already given you a reason to not love me, I was unfaithful."  
  
"Skye, I love you, I'm mad as hell right now, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you. If the baby does belong to Stefan, I'll feel as if  
I've failed you."  
  
"You wouldn't have failed me, I've failed you, I made a promise and I broke it, how can you ever trust me again?" Skye walked over to the french doors  
and peered out into the rose garden.  
  
"I've failed you because for the past months that we've been together, you never even had a pregnancy scare until three months ago and now it adds up because the paternity is up in the air. Can I ask just one thing from you  
Skye?"  
  
"Yes." Skye answered without turning around  
  
"Could you not tell Stefan until we know for sure."  
  
"You expect me to keep him in the dark, I have to let him know that there is a possibility. I can't not tell him for another six months, he has to be comfortable with the idea that he may have a child." Skye turned around to  
face him from across the room.  
  
"Skye, if you tell him, Helena will find out and she'll do anything to get  
her heir."  
  
Skye walked towards the couch, "Nikolas is the Cassadine heir."  
  
"Yes but this baby is also entitled to the Cassadine fortune." Jax pointed  
out.  
  
"I'll pray for a girl then."  
  
"Yes, but if it's a girl it would be Helena's first granddaughter."  
  
"So what you're saying is that I'm screwed if the baby isn't a Jacks?"  
  
"Exactly, that's why you shouldn't tell Stefan unless the baby really is  
his."  
  
"Jax, you're missing the point, I can't bring a child into the world  
without telling him."  
  
"Do you think the baby's his?"  
  
"I don't know Jax."  
  
"You just hope it is." Jax said dryly  
  
"I never said that, but if you don't let me tell Stefan then Tracy's going to tell him for me. That will upset Helena she'll take me prisoner until I  
give birth, if it is a Cassadine spawn then she'll kill me and take the  
baby. If it's not she'll kill us both."  
  
"You have quite an imagination Skye."  
  
"Well, Helena is one of the most insane people I know."  
  
"Really? Then you haven't met a little group called the Quartermaine  
Family."  
  
"Haha Jax, very funny, you said it yourself, Helena's not to be trusted."  
  
"Yes, but you're taking it to extremes."  
  
"Jax, I have to tell Stefan and if you can't understand that, then I sorry, I can handle this pregnancy by myself until the day of my child's birth."  
  
"Skye, what are you saying?"  
  
TBC................................................  
  
Please give me feedback!!!!!!!!! 


	13. A Thousand Stars in the Skye

A Thousand Stars in the Skye  
  
Skye took a deep breath, trying to remain calm and not go hysterical getting her point across, "I really feel as if I need male support throughout this whole ordeal but if you can't act like a man, then I'll turn to someone else."  
  
Jax was also frustrated, "Skye, this is ridiculous, why can't we just move on."  
  
"Because the paternity of my child rests on my mistakes. I'm not Carly, I will not keep my child away from his father, it will only hurt him in the end."  
  
"Skye, you can tell Stefan if the baby is his, but I honestly don't think you should until we know for sure."  
  
"You keep saying that Jax, but you don't understand, I'm trying my best to correct my mistakes and two wrongs don't make a right. I want to move forward but the only way I can is by telling the truth. I never meant for any of this to happen, I never meant to hurt you. But now it's not about which one of us gets hurt, it's about the well being of a child and that to me means more than anything."  
  
Skye walked past Jax and over to the telephone, she opened the address book and searched for the number before quickly dialing.  
  
"Skye, don't so this." Jax pleaded  
  
"You left me no other choice." Skye waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello, Nikolas Cassadine." came the voice from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Nikolas, this is Skye Quartermaine, is Stefan in?"  
  
"He's in a meeting at the moment, would you me to have him call you back."  
  
"No, that's alright, do you know how long it will last?"  
  
"Probably another hour. Is everything okay?"  
  
"There's something I need to talk to him about and I'd rather do it in person."  
  
"Sounds important, why don't you just come over to the island in about an hour."  
  
"Are you sure it won't cause any inconvenience?"  
  
"None at all, he'll be happy to see you."  
  
"Thanks, Nikolas."  
  
Skye hung up the phone, and headed for the doors.  
  
"Skye, where are you going?"  
  
She turned to face him, "To meet Stefan, he and I have something to discuss and I'm more than sure he'll act like an adult about the whole situation."  
  
Jax knew that once Skye made her mind up that there was no turning back, he knew that nothing he said or did would stop her. She was a woman on a mission and nothing would stand in her way.  
  
Skye arrived on Spoon Island and was escorted into the living room where she was assured Stefan would be there in only a matter of minutes. She had been there only long enough to sit down when Stefan entered and then shut the doors behind him.  
  
Skye rose at his presence, Stefan walked towards her, admiring her beauty, "Skye, my dear, I heard that you needed to see me and for what I can tell it must be urgent, otherwise you still wouldn't be in your wedding gown and I must say you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. I'm here because I have something to tell you."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"I think you might want to sit down for this." Stefan was a bit confused but none the less did just what she said while she remained standing.  
  
"Today I was getting ready for my wedding and I kept telling myself that I was doing the right thing, but something was holding me back. About a month ago when my grandfather had a stroke it was revealed that I had a contract with him against Jax and when Jax found out he was pissed and said that we were through, then I hit my head and was unconscious and when I woke I found out that I had fell because I was pregnant. Jax said that he loved me and wished he could take back everything that he said. And today as I was getting ready, the only thing I could think about was how that night that we shared together and how you very well could be the father of my unborn child. Jax said that I shouldn't have come here and that I shouldn't tell you unless the baby is in fact yours."  
  
Stefan was silent for a few seconds, then he reached up and took Skye by the hand and gently pulled her down to a sitting position beside him, "Skye, you were right in coming here. You did the right thing. If the child is mine, I intend to be not only a part of it's life, but yours as well."  
  
"Stefan, I'm so sorry, I don't mean to cause any trouble for you or for the Cassadine's."  
  
"You're not causing any trouble."  
  
"There's no way to know for sure who the baby belongs to until after he or she's born, they could do the testing through an amino, but there's a very high chance I'll miscarry without taking other risks."  
  
"I understand and I want you to know that I'm here for you every step of the way, anything you need you've got it."  
  
"Thank you, you've been very understanding."  
  
A few months had passed by and Skye was now beginning to show signs of the new life she carried inside of her. Today she was going to have her first ultrasound to determine the sex of the baby.  
  
Skye laid on the examination table, anxiously awaiting Dr. Meadows. Stefan was seated beside her. He was becoming the constant in her life and was there every step of the way, supportive and understanding. Not worried or not rather the baby was actually his.  
  
She had called Jax, thinking that he might want to be here even though she had pushed him away that day, the day that was suppose to be their wedding day. She wasn't wrong in doing so, at least that's what she kept telling herself. She pushed him away because he was being selfish.  
  
Doctor Meadow's entered the exam room and all of their previous thoughts vanished. "How are you feeling today Skye?"  
  
"I feel alright, I guess, for being pregnant anyway."  
  
"And Stefan?"  
  
"I'm a little nervous, I've never done this before."  
  
"And you think I have?" Skye joked.  
  
Doctor Meadows smiled, "Maybe today the baby will cooperate and I'll be able to tell the sex."  
  
Stefan took Skye's hand, giving it a squeeze, "That's what we were counting on."  
  
"Okay then, let's get started." She turned on the ultrasound machine then turned and lifted Skye's gown, covering her stomach in the gel. She picked the censor up and placed it on her stomach, she gently moved it around, "Everything looks great, a healthy 20 week old fetus."  
  
She moved the censor over Skye's belly button, trying to get a good view of the baby. "Well, today, you're in luck."  
  
"Does that mean you can see what it is?" Stefan asked  
  
"Yes, it's a boy." The Doctor announced as she wiped off Skye's stomach, "I'll print these pictures and you can take them home with you."  
  
She left the examination room, wanting to give them some privacy. "A boy." Skye repeated.  
  
"You were hoping for a boy, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I don't mean to sound selfish Skye, because I know that you love Jax and the two of you were planning to spend the rest of your lives together, but I want this baby to be mine, more than anything."  
  
Skye was shocked by what he was saying, how could he be so understanding towards the whole ordeal and Jax be so unfair, he was always telling her to admit her mistakes and that's what she had done. Maybe Jax was right, she was a mistake.  
  
TBC...........depending on reviews. 


	14. November Winds

November Winds  
  
November had never been so windy. Skye and Stefan rode the ferry from Port Charles over to Spoon Island. The trip took twice as long as usual and it was making Skye sick. When they reached land, they directly headed for Wyndemere.  
  
Halfway to the house Skye stopped Stefan, "I'd like to take a walk."  
  
"A walk? Where to?"  
  
"Just around the grounds."  
  
Stefan shook his head, "I don't think that's a very good idea."  
  
Skye pouted, "Why not?"  
  
"Because, there's too much fog, you can't see three feet in front of you and the bluffs are very slippery. Besides it's too windy, do you want to blow away?"  
  
Skye laughed, "Blow away? With this extra weight I don't think we'll be going anywhere."  
  
"You're not fat Skye, your pregnant."  
  
"I know, but still."  
  
"Still what? No walking the grounds do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Now, lets go inside, I'm sure we can find something to do."  
  
A few hours later Skye still hadn't found anything to do, she sat on the couch in the living room flipping through a magazine. Stefan sat behind his desk going over financial deals with private investors.  
  
She turned a few more pages, scanning the articles, they were nothing she was interested in reading, she looked over at Stefan, he had on his black framed glasses, staring attentively at a report. She went back to the magazine.  
  
The living room doors opened and Nikolas and Gia came walking in.  
  
"Stefan, if you have a moment I would like to discuss something with you."  
  
Stefan put down his report, "Certainly."  
  
They both exited the room, "Excuse us." Stefan said politely.  
  
Gia sat down beside Skye, "How did everything go at the doctors today?"  
  
"Everything went perfect, we're having a boy." Skye then realized what she said, "I'm having a boy." She repeated softly.  
  
"Skye, I think you had it right the first time. Rather this baby belongs to Stefan or not, he's still going to want to be apart of his life. I mean he raised Nikolas as his own son even though he was his nephew."  
  
Skye nodded, "I know, I just never thought I'd be having children and now that I'm pregnant, I don't know who the father is. The baby's not even here yet and I'm already a bad mother."  
  
"You're going to be a great mother, you're going to love and have so much to offer this little human being. And he'll love you."  
  
Skye smiled, "I know that we don't know each other all that well, but would you like to go shopping to help me find some baby things?"  
  
"I'd love to go, just let me know when."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Nikolas and Stefan reappeared.  
  
"Well, Gia are you ready to go?" Nikolas asked.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to be late." Gia responded.  
  
"Good evening then." Stefan told them.  
  
"Goodnight." Nikolas and Gia said in unison as they disappeared. Skye and Stefan were alone once again. He glanced over at his desk and then at Skye who had picked the magazine back up. He grabbed it out of her hand and threw it onto the table.  
  
"Hey, I was reading that."  
  
Stefan sat down beside her, "No, you weren't."  
  
He pulled Skye closer to him, she laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I think you need to rest."  
  
"I tried but I can't sleep."  
  
"Do you think you could try if I sit here and hold you?"  
  
"Maybe." Skye whispered softly and in seconds she was asleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was raining, she and Jax had the mother of all fights, she had to get out of the house. She was walking along the docks, he approached her and the next thing she knew they were in his bedroom.  
  
Skye moved forward, her lips barely touching his, he pulled away from her, "Skye you're upset, this isn't going to fix things."  
  
She looked into his eyes, "I don't want to fix things, I just want to forget. You'll help me won't you Stefan? Help me forget." She whispered, innocently.  
  
He didn't need any further convincing, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. His lips came crashing down on hers, savagely exploring her mouth. Skye's hands found his tie and worked it lose, throwing it to the floor.  
  
She ripped the front of his shirt open, caressing his chest and abdomen with her hands. He was hot to her touch. Stefan unzipped the back of her dress, pushing it off her shoulder and uncovering the curves of her body as it hit the hardwood floor.  
  
He led her to the bed, watching her as she moved towards the middle. He quickly undressed himself and met her on the bed. She wasted no time with words as she began kissing him fiercely. Her tongue took control of his mouth, her hands wondered down his bare back, she was in heaven.  
  
Stefan rolled onto his back, taking her with him, he reached around her back, unhooking her bra then sliding it off her arms and onto the floor. He pulled her towards him but she resisted, she started to grind herself into him.  
  
Stefan couldn't take it, he flipped her, over ripping her thong off her body. In one hard thrust he was inside of her and remained there until she forgot about she what she came to forget.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye's eyes flew open, her breathing was heavy, of all the things to dream about while in the man's arms.  
  
"Skye, are you alright?" Stefan asked concerned.  
  
Skye nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, I really am. I was just dreaming that's all."  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?"  
  
"Just a dream." Skye assured him, "More like a flashback really." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What? Did you say a flashback?"  
  
"Yeah." Skye answered, not being able to look him directly in the eye.  
  
Stefan turned her head towards him, "Skye, A flashback of what?"  
  
She looked at him for several long seconds and then lowered her eye lids to her lap, "Of that night when I bumped into you on the docks."  
  
He took a deep breath, not really knowing what to do with the situation at hand, "Are you sure it wasn't one big nightmare that you wished that never happened?"  
  
"No." Skye answered quickly, "Things happen for a reason."  
  
"So you believe in fate."  
  
"Sometimes, sometimes I don't believe in anything." She whispered.  
  
"I do know some other things about you by the way."  
  
"Really? Like what?" She challenged.  
  
Stefan brushed the side of her face with his knuckles,"Like you appreciate fine foods and fashion. That you're favorite colors are bold but not flashy. Your favorite movie is oddly enough is 'A Street Car Named Desire'. I know that you can be cold and manipulative and scheming, but you have a good heart, filled with love and devotion to this little life that you're getting ready to bring into the world."  
  
Skye placed her hand over the one he had resting on his knee, "How did you figure all these things out?"  
  
"Because, since the first night you came to me and told me that you were pregnant and that it might be my child, I've been fascinated by you. And when you pushed me away in those following few weeks, I knew that you were afraid to trust. When I finally got you to believe that you meant something to me, baby or no baby everything fell together and in the past few months that you've spent here at Wyndemere, the house doesn't seem as drafty, the fog doesn't seem as thick and the smell of Estee Lauder fills the hallway."  
  
"I know things about you too. I know that you love Nikolas like a son. That your family means everything to you and that you always put them first. You're a business man and a damn good one at that. You may seem cold and calculating but deep down you're loving and caring and that's what counts."  
  
Stefan laughed, "Don't let that get out."  
  
"Don't worry Stefan Cassadine, your secret's safe with me." She whispered to him.  
  
He brought his free hand up and pushed a tress of hair away from her face, "You're so beautiful, Skye."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I didn't have to tell you though, did I? You already knew." He whispered softly  
  
Skye nodded, "Well, I've been told a time or two."  
  
"Tell me Skye, do you like it here at Wyndemere?"  
  
"Yes. It's like a small little country."  
  
He brushed back a lock of her hair, "Do you feel safe here?"  
  
"Especially right now."  
  
Stefan looked into her eyes, she inched closer to him, her eyes fell from his and down to his lips. She licked her lips without noticing it and then brought her eyes back up to his as she continued to move closer.  
  
TBC.......  
  
Do you want Skye with Stefan or Jax? Who should the baby belong to? Please Review! 


	15. Shattered Pride

Shattered Pride  
  
Skye inched closer to Stefan, her lips covered his and when he slightly parted them she didn't pass up the chance to slip her tongue into his mouth. He didn't stop her either, instead he encouraged her as he began kissing her back, breathlessly. His hands tangling in her hair.  
  
Her hands roamed over his clothed chest, he was like oxygen and she couldn't get enough. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. They didn't tell her no, they were filled with desire. She leaned back on the couch, on her back, her head rested on the pillow. Stefan climbed over top of her, shifting himself so he was laying on his side next to her, careful not to hurt her expanding waist line.  
  
He lowered his head and she drank feverishly from his lips. Her hands undid the buttons on his shirt, exposing his chest. He ran his mouth over her neck, caressing the soft skin he found there.  
  
Stefan's hand moved to the bottom of her sage colored top, tugging it up her body, over her round stomach, over her breasts concealed by her matching bra. He pulled away from her as he gently pulled the shirt over her head and discarded it on the coffee table.  
  
His fingertips caressing her neck, down to the top of her breasts and farther down to her stomach. His hand lingered over the smooth, firm skin as though he could feel the force of life inside. His lips found Skye's again and he savagely kissed her. She felt him wanting to pull away, she wrapped her arms around him as her mouth continued to battle his.  
  
Stefan released her lips as Skye let out a moan of protest. He eased himself up into a sitting position, he ran his hands over his face and through his hair. Skye sighed heavily and reclined back against the couch thinking that he would return to her. He sat with his head in his hands, finally she had enough.  
  
Skye pulled herself up, grabbed her shirt up off the coffee table, got up and headed for the living room door. As she approached the door, it opened. Luke came walking in, he noticed Skye standing in nothing but her pants and bra, holding her shirt in her hand, "Good evening Skye."  
  
"Evening Luke"  
  
"It's nice to see you again" He looked her over, "All of you. I didn't know that you were expecting, but what the hell, congratulations anyway." Luke said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." Skye walked out of the living room and down the hall, Luke shut the door behind her.  
  
"What the hell's your problem Vlad? Afraid you'll knock her up?" He said with roaring laughter.  
  
Stefan finished buttoning his shirt up, "What do you want Spencer?"  
  
"We'll talk about that in a minute. Skye Quartermaine, a very pregnant Skye Quartermaine, just left half dressed. What happened?"  
  
Stefan just glared at him.  
  
"You turned her down!" Luke said loudly, "Pregnant or not, Skye's very, very, well ya know."  
  
"Lower your voice." Stefan demanded  
  
Luke walked towards the bar, "Why? She's long gone by now."  
  
"She lives here." Stefan said dryly.  
  
"A Cassadine shacking up with a Quartermaine that spells nothing but trouble." Luke began fixing himself a drink.  
  
"Skye is none of your concern."  
  
"That may be true, but I just seen her and she is with child and I know from experience that she didn't get that way all by herself."  
  
"Luke..." Stefan started.  
  
Luke held his hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay, I get it, you don't want to talk about knocking Skye up. So I'll just tell you why I'm here."  
  
"Please, by all means do."  
  
Luke took a drink of his vodka, "I want to know what Lucky and Nikolas are up to in regards to Laura."  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Nikolas is your nephew."  
  
"And Lucky is your son." Stefan pointed out.  
  
"Come on Vlad, save us both some time and tell me what's going on."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Luke downed the rest of his drink, "Well, if you're not going to tell me, I'm going to see some who will." He sat his glass down and headed for the door.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Natasha." He answered and then he was gone.  
  
Skye was in her bedroom at Wyndemere, she grabbed a suit case and threw it onto the bed, she opened it and then went over to the dresser, opened various drawers and began gathering some of her clothing.  
  
Stefan was only interested in her because of the possibility that she could be carrying his child. He pulled away from her as they were about to make love. She had shattered pride.  
  
She carelessly threw them in disarray into the suitcase, she then closed it and placed it on the floor. She made her way over to the closet and grabbed a brown suede coat and slipped it on. She walked back over to the bed, placed her purse over her shoulder, bent down and picked up her suitcase and then a plain white envelop and headed for the door.  
  
Skye made her way down the hallway and placed the letter in Stefan's room. From there she quickly made her way out of Wyndemere and to the ferry. When she arrived at the docks he was there waiting for her. He met her halfway and when they were in touching distance she dropped her suitcase and threw her arms around him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, please forgive." She sobbed into his shoulder. The comfort of his arms enclosed around her made her feel warm in the windy air and safe in the dangerous world.  
  
He held as close as he could, stroking her hair with his left hand, "Everything's fine now, sweetheart." He whispered.  
  
Skye pulled away from him, tears fell from her eyes, "I love you, Daddy"  
  
He brought his hand up and wiped away her tears, "I love you too."  
  
He bent down and picked up her suitcase, "You shouldn't have been carrying this."  
  
"It's not that heavy."  
  
He wrapped his free arm around her, "Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"The question is are the Quartermaine's ready for me to come home."  
  
"Of course, we're your family Skye."  
  
Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Quartermaine Mansion, Alan parked the car at the front of the house and got out. He went around and opened the trunk, getting Skye's suitcase out. She opened her door and slowly got out of the car, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Alan picked up the suitcase and then went around and took Skye's hand, "Welcome home."  
  
Skye smiled at her father and he then led her to the front door. When they reached the door, it opened wide, they walked in and Reginald took the suitcase out of Alan's hand and headed up the stairs. Alan still had Skye's hand in his.  
  
She smiled, although a little in shock, she looked from left to right at the faces staring back at her. Edward, Monica, and AJ. She swallowed hard and was ready for them to bombard her with insults and criticism, she wanted to hold her breath until she turned blue.  
  
Monica was the first to speak, "It's nice to have you back."  
  
Skye was taken aback but none the less appreciative, "Thank you."  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" Monica asked.  
  
"Umm, no I can't think of anything."  
  
Edward walked over to Skye and wrapped his arms around her. Skye flinched, why was he being so nice to her? "Is there something the matter dear?" Edward asked her.  
  
"No, everything's fine Grandfather." She assured him.  
  
"You look like you need some rest, you and the baby should be well rested so i can take you shopping tomorrow."  
  
"Shopping?" Skye questioned.  
  
"Yes, for the baby's nursery."  
  
"Right." Skye nodded.  
  
AJ sighed, "Grandfather, lay off Skye she just got here."  
  
AJ walked up and hugged Skye, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." Skye whispered back.  
  
Skye settled into the Quartermaine home as comfortable as she possibly could, the night was long and she thought she would never see sunrise. She'd sleep for alittle bit and then wake back up to find it was still night. When morning finally came the only thing on her mind was food.  
  
Downstairs in the dining room Alan sat reading the morning paper, when Skye entered the room he folded it and laid it down on the table, "Good morning, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
"Do you have any plans for today?"  
  
"I thought maybe I would......." Skye started.  
  
Edward who had just entered the dining room cut in, "Of course she has plans for today, she and I are going shopping with Lila for things for my little Great-Grandson or Great-Granddaughter."  
  
Edward stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders making her a little nervous, she looked over at her father, "I'm having a boy."  
  
Alan smiled, "Congratulations, honey, when did you find out?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
Edward sat down at the head of the table, between his son and granddaughter, "A boy, that's wonderful."  
  
Skye looked over at him with a glare in her eye, he quickly defined himself, "A girl would have been just as lovely. Have you thought of any names?"  
  
"Well, if it was a girl I was going to name her Lila Rose, after Grandmother and her lovely rose gardens."  
  
"She would have loved that." Alan said softly.  
  
"Do you have any boy names?" Edward hinted.  
  
Skye nodded, "Avery Alan."  
  
Edward reclined back in his chair, "Oh."  
  
Alan smiled, "Skye, I'm honored that you're going to name the baby after me."  
  
"Well, Daddy, you're the only man in my life that I know I can count on."  
  
Monica entered the dining room, "What are you discussing?"  
  
"Skye's baby." Alan told her.  
  
Monica sat down beside Skye, "What have you decided on?"  
  
"Avery Alan Quartermaine Cassadine." Skye told her.  
  
"Do you know that Stefan is the father?" Monica asked.  
  
"No, but Jax isn't talking to me and probably never will again, regardless of the outcome."  
  
"When's the last time you talked to him?" Alan asked.  
  
Skye sighed, "On what was suppose to be our wedding day."  
  
Monica looked at Alan and then at Skye, "You haven't heard from him?"  
  
"I left him several messages that I was having the ultrasound yesterday, I thought he would show, but he didn't."  
  
"Do Jax or Stefan either one, know where you are?" Alan asked his daughter.  
  
"I do now." Came a voice from the entrance of the dining room.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!! 


	16. The Pressures of Family

The Pressures of Family  
  
Skye slowly turned around to face him, "Jax, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to say that I'm sorry and that I want you back."  
  
"You want me back?" Skye questioned.  
  
"Yes, I realized that I made a mistake and I...."  
  
Her temper began to flare she tried to keep her calm and lower her voice but when she opened her mouth, it was too late, "You didn't leave me Jax, I left you or don't you remember that part?"  
  
"Skye, it doesn't matter who left who, all that matters is we're together."  
  
She got up out of her chair and stood in front of him, "If you want to be with me then you're going to have to apologize."  
  
"Apologize? For what?" Jax asked outraged.  
  
"For not supporting my decision's." Skye stated flatly.  
  
"Not supporting your decisions? You left me, standing in this very house on our wedding day and went to Wyndemere to find Stefan Cassadine."  
  
"Yes, because it was the right thing to do."  
  
Jax raised his voice, "How the hell was it the right thing to do? I'm the one you love, I'm the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. At least that's what you said, or did you say that and picture Stefan Cassadine?"  
  
"That is enough, Jax, if you want to talk to my daughter you will do it calmly or not at all." Alan threatened.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Jax quickly agreed.  
  
Skye turned and smiled at her father, "Please excuse us, we'll talk in the living room." Skye got up and walked out of the dining room, letting Jax lead the way. Once they were in the living room she shut the doors behind them.  
  
"What's this about Jax?"  
  
"What is this about? I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you can't tell me you don't feel the same way. I know you love me Skye, I know you do, you can't deny it."  
  
Skye let out a sigh, "I do love you Jax, I've never stopped loving you, it's just that I've made so many mistakes in my life and when I made this latest one, I realized that it's time I stand up and take responsibility for my actions, after all this was my fault. I put myself in impossible situations and this time the price to pay to get out is way too high."  
  
"We can work through all those things together, if you'll just try and trust me. Please come back to the lake house with me. I mean you really can't like living at Wyndemere."  
  
"Who told you I was living there?"  
  
"AJ."  
  
Skye nodded, "I was, but not anymore, I moved back in here last night and I'm going to stay until my child is born. Which brings me to another question, I called you several times the other day and told you I was having an ultrasound, why didn't you show up at the hospital?"  
  
"Because the way we left things I didn't think you would want me there."  
  
"Jax, if I didn't want you there, I wouldn't have called you."  
  
"I know, I just didn't want to tempt fate. I played your messages over again and again just to listen to you voice."  
  
"You did?" Skye asked hopeful  
  
"Yes, I'm just sorry that I didn't get to talk to you. You didn't have the ultrasound all by yourself did you?"  
  
Skye's eyes fell to the floor, "No, Stefan was there with me."  
  
"Oh, and everything looks okay?" He took his hand and lifted her chin, "Skye, look at me."  
  
"Yes, I may deliver a little early but the specialists have assured me that my son will be just fine."  
  
"Son?" Jax questioned. "How do you know it's a boy?"  
  
"I found out yesterday."  
  
"With Stefan?"  
  
Skye continued to look Jax in the eyes, "Yes."  
  
"And where's Stefan now?"  
  
"He's at Wyndemere."  
  
"So you left Wyndemere to come back to the Quartermaine's?"  
  
"Yes, I need my family and I know that we may not always get along but, they are my family and as much as I hate to admit it I do love them."  
  
Jax placed her hands on either side of Skye's face, "I know that you love your family and if you'd rather stay here than with me, I understand." He kissed her cheek and then pulled her to him, holding her in his arms.  
  
Skye closed her eyes and enjoyed the security of his arms around her, she wanted to stay in this moment forever because something would eventually disrupt it. And it did. Jax pulled away from her, "I'm sorry, am I hurting you?"  
  
Skye looked up at him, "Why would you be hurting me?"  
  
"Well, because of the baby, I didn't wanna hurt him by holding you too tight."  
  
She pulled his arms back around her, "You're not hurting him, I promise."  
  
Jax stroked her hair and whispered into her ear, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you." She whispered back. "I want to take things slowly Jax, I don't want to rush into anything. I know that I was the one that messed things up for us and it's up to me to make things right again."  
  
"Taking things one step at a time is best." He agreed.  
  
The door to the living room flew open and Tracy walked in, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your moment."  
  
Skye and Jax stepped apart, "That's quite alright, Aunt Tracy, I'm going to have breakfast and Jax has to go to work."  
  
"Yes, I have a very important business deal." Jax turned to Skye, "I'll drop by later." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Tracy, it's always a pleasure." He told her and then he was gone.  
  
Tracy wrapped her left arm around Skye's waist, "Come on dear, breakfast is getting cold."  
  
Skye walked with her towards the dining room, "What do you want Aunt Tracy?"  
  
"What makes you so sure I want anything?" Tracy patted Skye's growing stomach, "I'm just looking out for you and the baby."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." Skye mumbled as they entered the dining room.  
  
Skye took her previous seat and Tracy sat down beside Alan.  
  
"Is everything alright Skye?" Alan asked.  
  
"Yes, everything's fine." She assured him.  
  
"Good." Edward said, "Because we have a busy day ahead of us young lady."  
  
Skye agreed, "Right, Grandfather."  
  
"What's so special about today?" Tracy asked.  
  
"Your mother and I are taking her shopping." Edward told his daughter.  
  
"Oh, sounds exciting, do you mind if I join you?" Tracy asked.  
  
Edward looked over at Skye, "That's up to you dear."  
  
Skye half smiled at Edward and then looked over at Tracy, she couldn't tell her no. Well, actually, she could, but then she'd never hear the end of it. "Sure, the more the merrier."  
  
A few hours later they entered a New York store. Edward pushed Lila through the the store, Tracy and Skye entered behind them.  
  
"Skye." Lila called.  
  
Skye knelt down beside Lila's wheelchair, "Yes, Grandmother."  
  
Lila touched Skye's hand, "I want you to go and pick out anything you'd like."  
  
She smiled, "Aren't you going to help me?"  
  
"Edward and I are going to pick out a special surprise for both you and the baby. Tracy will be of great help to you, I'm sure."  
  
"Of course I will Mother." Tracy responded as she took Skye's hand and helped her rise up.  
  
Edward looked at Skye, "Go get started and keep Tracy in line."  
  
Edward and Lila went in one direction and then Tracy and Skye in another.  
  
Tracy was browsing through the baby clothes, she held up a lacy, pink dress, "Isn't this just darling? I wish you were having a girl."  
  
Skye walked over towards Tracy, "What do you have against little boys?"  
  
Tracy hung the dress back from where she got it, "Nothing, Skye, I had two remember and I've never really been around Brooke."  
  
Skye held up the blue baby quilt in her hand, the front was silk with embroidered designs. "What do you think about this?"  
  
"I think it's beautiful." Tracy ran her hand over the quilt, "Do you know what that would look perfect in?"  
  
"What?" Skye asked excitedly.  
  
"I just seen the most exquisite cherry finish scroll crib. It has intricate carvings on the head of it, you've got to see it." Tracy grabbed Skye's hand and lead her over to the furniture.  
  
"Aunt Tracy, it is beautiful." Skye laid the quilt across the dark wood, "The bedding is perfect."  
  
"It is, but I didn't find it all by myself."  
  
Skye looked over at her aunt, "What do you mean?"  
  
Tracy took both of Skye's hands in hers, "I'm going to look through some more baby clothes, I want you to stay here and talk to the man standing behind you." She leaned in and kissed Skye's cheek. Then she turned and walked away.  
  
Skye slowly turned around, she came face to face with Stefan.  
  
TBC.....................  
  
Please Review!! 


	17. Questions Asked

Questions Asked  
  
Skye turned around to face Stefan. She smiled, she was truly happy to see him. Then she remembered how things had soured between them the last night. And how she just up and left without telling him face to face. Her smile fell into a frown.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Skye was trying to hold back her emotions, trying to prove to him that she didn't care, but she did, she really did and she wasn't sure why. She loves Jax. "Nothing's wrong." She assured him.  
  
Stefan just looked at her, concern in his eyes, "Are you sure?"  
  
Skye just nodded.  
  
"When I couldn't find you last night, it frightened me. Then I found your letter and I knew that I couldn't have changed your mind if I tried, that you would have left anyway." Stefan explained.  
  
"You're right, I did what I had to do. Things weren't working out." Skye admitted.  
  
Stefan stepped closer to her, "But, Skye they were, they were working out."  
  
Skye sniffled as her emotions were getting the best of her. "Really Stefan, were they? Because it didn't seem that way last night."  
  
"This is because I pulled away from you when we were on the sofa, isn't it?" Stefan asked.  
  
She looked at him in disbelief, "You're damn right. We were about to make love and you pulled away from me. I mean, I know that I have put on some weight with the pregnancy, but I thought I was still desirable to you, I thought you wanted me. The only thing I did was make a fool out of myself."  
  
Stefan placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, looking her in the eye, "No, Skye, I did want you, I still want you. I pulled away from you because I didn't want you to make the same mistake twice."  
  
"Mistake?"  
  
"Yes, you would still be with Jax if I wouldn't have ran into you on the docks that night."  
  
"Stefan, don't say that. Don't ever say that. I may be pregnant because of that night, if I had it to do all over again from this moment back, I would." Her eyes began to water.  
  
Stefan wrapped his arms around her, "I'm just sorry that we met under these circumstances."  
  
Skye relaxed against his chest, "Me too."  
  
"Skye, I want you to know, that rather this little boy belongs to me or not, I want to be a part of his life and a part of yours, if you'll let me."  
  
"You will be." She assured him. "How did you know how to find me?"  
  
"Tracy called me."  
  
Skye was confused about Tracy's actions, but then when wasn't she. "Tracy? Why would she call you about me?"  
  
"Because she's your Aunt and she loves you and as much as you hate to admit it, you love her too. You love all the Quartermaine's, even Edward and Monica."  
  
"Well, I guess I could deny it, but it really wouldn't do any good." Skye admitted.  
  
"So, why don't we finish shopping." Stefan suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Skye and Stefan continued to browse around the clothing section.  
  
Stefan ran his hand over various clothing items, "So, what exactly are we shopping for?"  
  
"Anything and everything."  
  
Stefan laughed, "That certainly narrows it down." He continued to browse through the clothing as Skye looked through the bedding selection.  
  
Stefan heard a voice behind him, "Yellow is a nice neutral color."  
  
He turned around, "Alexis, what are you doing here?"  
  
She gestured at her stomach, "Um, hello. The better question is what are you doing here?"  
  
Stefan smiled, "I'm shopping for some things for the nursery."  
  
Alexis was confused, "What nursery?"  
  
"Well, Alexis, I don't know where you've been for the past two months, but I may be a father."  
  
"You may be a father? What? You are making absolutely no sense." She said laughing.  
  
"Well, we don't know who the baby belongs to yet." He explained.  
  
"Oh." Alexis nodded, "Is she from Port Charles? Because the only other pregnant person that I know of around here is Skye Quartermaine." Then it hit her. Stefan didn't say a word, "Skye? You may have fathered Skye Quartermaine's baby?"  
  
"It's a possibility."  
  
Skye came walking around the corner, "Stefan, isn't this the cutest thing?" She was holding a soft brown teddy bear in her hand.  
  
He took it from her, "It's very cute, I think it would look good sitting in that crib that I picked out."  
  
Skye then noticed Alexis, "Alexis, it's been a long time since I last seen you. How are you?" She asked, "And the baby."  
  
Alexis was silent for several seconds taking in everything she had just learned in the past two minutes. "I'm great, the baby's great. I'm due in January, what about you?"  
  
"Everythings fine so far, I'm not due until March, but I'm pretty excited."  
  
Alexis' eyes wandered down to Skye's left hand, there was no wedding band or the engagement ring that Jax had given her, "So, I take it you're having a boy?"  
  
Skye smiled, "Yes, Stefan and I found out a few days ago and Ned told me that your baby was a girl."  
  
"Yes." Alexis answered and then Ned came up behind her, "Ned, look who I ran into." Alexis told him, motioning to Skye and Stefan.  
  
"Skye, Stefan." Ned acknowledged, "Shopping for baby things?"  
  
"Yes." Stefan answered.  
  
"Skye, darling, look what I've found, it will look absolutely adorable in the nursery." Tracy told her holding up a framed portrait, "We can have it customized to say Avery, then hang it over the crib."  
  
Skye looked at it, "That's a novel idea Aunt Tracy."  
  
"Ned, what are you doing here?" Tracy asked her son.  
  
"Alexis and I are going to have a baby." He answered.  
  
Tracy looked at Ned and then at Alexis, "That's wonderful, congratulations." She smiled, "Anyway, Skye how about we pay for all this stuff, find Mother and Father and then head to Basante's for lunch."  
  
Skye looked over at Ned, "Would you care to join us?"  
  
"No thank you, I have to get back to ELQ and Alexis has to get back to court.  
  
As Ned and Alexis walked away, Tracy trotted off. Skye began laughing, "That was amusing."  
  
"Tracy had no concern for her own son." Stefan pointed out.  
  
"That's my Aunt Tracy for you."  
  
Stefan took her hand, "Skye, I must be going, I have an important business meeting."  
  
"Oh. I thought maybe you could join us for lunch."  
  
"As much as I'd love to argue with Edward, I'm going to have to take a rain check." He kissed her on the cheek, "Why don't you meet me at the PC Grille around seven."  
  
"I'd love to." Skye said with a smile.  
  
Tracy and Skye joined Edward and Lila and then went to Basante's for lunch. A few hours later they arrived at home, Edward was the first one through the door, "Reginald, Reginald." He called.  
  
Reginald appeared from the living room, "Yes?"  
  
Edward pointed towards the door, "There's a whole load of things in the car I want you to unload and I truck should be coming soon with the furniture for the nursery. I want it all placed in the room beside Skye's."  
  
"The room beside Skye's is Tracy's." Reginald told him.  
  
"The one on the other side, you idiot." Edward yelled, "Come on, we have to get this nursery together."  
  
Tracy came in behind him, carrying a few bags, "Honestly Father, you need to calm down before you have another heart attack."  
  
"I want everything ready before the baby gets here."  
  
She placed her bags on the floor, "Skye's not due until March, it's only November. You're acting like it's your child and not hers."  
  
"I never said that, but my Great Grandson will someday take over ELQ."  
  
"You know Father, it doesn't matter how hard you try to suck up, Skye's not going to name the baby after you."  
  
A few hours later Skye walked through the door of the Port Charles Grille, she was wearing a very form fitting sage green dress that hit just below her knee and the neck line plunged down into a 'V'. Her red locks laid gently on her shoulders, in loose curls. She spotted Stefan and quickly made her way over to the table.  
  
Stefan rose upon her arrival, he greeted her with a kiss on the check, "You look absolutely breathtaking."  
  
She smiled, "Thank you."  
  
He pulled out her chair, allowing her to sit down before he returned to his seat. Stefan reached across the took Skye's left hand between his. "Skye, I know that right now is an extremely difficult time, with the pregnancy and the paternity and everything but, I need to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly."  
  
She leaned in closer to the table, "You can ask me anything, you know that." Skye told him, "Honestly."  
  
Stefan nodded, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he took a deep breath and tried again, this time succeeding, "When we met on the docks, I knew that you were upset and that you loved Jax, with all your heart, the two of you got back to together shortly after wards because of that love."  
  
Skye felt her emotions taking over as Stefan continued, "Then you came to me on your wedding day and it was still vividly clear that you loved Jax with all your heart, but you couldn't lie to him any longer. And after you moved into Wyndemere and we started getting closer, I noticed that your love for Jax wasn't as apparent as it had been."  
  
His words became whispered, "We were on the couch the other night and I looked down at you and it wasn't about anger like it was the first time, it was about something more. So my question to you is what. What do you feel for me Skye? I need to know."  
  
TBC.........  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!! 


	18. Push Me, Pull Me

Push Me, Pull Me  
  
Skye continued to study Stefan, she told him she'd give him an honest answer and that's what she planned to do. "What do I feel for you?" Skye repeated, "I feel this unbelievably strong connection and I don't know why or how. Just that it's there and no matter how hard I try, I can't push it away."  
  
Stefan nodded.  
  
"What?" Skye asked, "Is that not what you wanted to hear?"  
  
"It's not that. I thought if you told me that you didn't feel anything other than friendship for me that it would be much easier for me when I have to walk away from you after everything is said and done."  
  
"Walk away from me? I thought you wanted to be a part of my life? You said you did. Skye started to become upset, "You said you wanna be a part of my life and a part of Avery's, please don't tell me that you've changed your mind." She pleaded.  
  
"I haven't changed my mind, but if you find out that the baby is Jax's, you will have no reason to be anywhere near me. You and Jax will go back to being one big happy family with the Jacks' and the Quartermaine's."  
  
"Stefan, I can't believe what you're saying. I just told you that we had this strong connection that I couldn't explain and now you're telling me what my future holds? What if I don't go back to Jax? What if I can't? What if I won't?  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know anything anymore, things used to be so clear to me. Jax and I were in love we were going to get married and live happily ever after without any interference from the Quartermaine's or anyone else."  
  
"What changed all that for you Skye?"  
  
"Monica." Skye stated simply.  
  
"Monica?"  
  
"Yes, that night in the hospital when Edward had the stroke, Ned had caused this big argument between Jax and myself and he told me that I was a mistake." Skye recalled bitterly, "Jax and I were arguing, I got dizzy, I feel and hit my head on the waiting room table and then everything went black. Skye explained.  
  
"When I woke up, Jax was sobbing into my stomach and then Monica checked in on me and then Daddy came in and he started yelling at Jax and then Monica announced that I was pregnant and everything fell silent. When Monica told me, everything changed."  
  
Stefan sat back in is chair, "Jax called you a mistake?"  
  
Skye nodded.  
  
"Why would you go back to him?" Stefan asked, "Did you forgive him?"  
  
"He forgave me for the contract, so I forgave him. Besides I had just found out that I was pregnant."  
  
"Well, it's all in the past now. You need to look to the future."  
  
Skye smiled, "I am. Tell me about your family, I want to know everything."  
  
"Everything?" Stefan questioned.  
  
"Yes, you already know everything about the Quartermaine's."  
  
"Okay, let's start out with the basics. Mikkos Cassadine was my father and Helena is my mother."  
  
"I had the pleasure of meeting Helena, a little over a year ago. We were jail together."  
  
"Well, that's something that we're going to have to come back to." Stefan laughed, "Um, I had a brother, Stavros who's now dead along with my half sister, Kristina and then there's Alexis, whom you know."  
  
"Yes, Alexis and I are on civil terms, although I know that she doesn't approve of my involvement with you." Skye told him.  
  
"Where would you get an idea like that?"  
  
"I can just tell by the way she acts around me. Like today when we bumped into her in the department store, she acted like I was the last person on earth she would want befriending her brother, much less involved with him."  
  
"You just have to give Alexis a little time to adjust to things."  
  
"Well, I guess she and I will have to take things one step at a time."  
  
"So, why don't we talk about what we came here to talk about." Stefan suggested.  
  
"What did we come here to talk about?"  
  
"The future. I want to know exactly where I stand in your life and I'm also interested in where Jax stands."  
  
"Jax and I were going to get married. We were going to walk down the aisle in front of more than a hundred guests and I walked away from it, no, I ran away because that's what I do best."  
  
Stefan laughed, "You ran away?"  
  
"Yes, I was in my dressing room and I was getting ready, everything was fine and then I thought about my secret and how keeping secrets are never good and I decided that I had to get out of there and quick. Mom and Daddy were waiting outside at the doors, they were going to walk me down the aisle. I panicked, I opened the window and climbed out into the garden, I ran to the limo and got the hell out of there."  
  
"Where did you go from there?" Stefan asked.  
  
"To the Quartermaine Mansion, where I found Aunt Tracy waiting for me in the living room. She told him. "We argued and then Jax came in and then we argued and then I went to see you at Wyndemere where I ended up staying for a few months."  
  
"Skye, I want to know why you left? Was it because I pushed you away?"  
  
She was silent for several seconds, "That had a lot to do with it, but something was going on between us that scared me."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know. When I came to you I was so in love with Jax, I was going to marry him and then after spending some time with you I discovered that I felt something for you and I just don't know what."  
  
"I'm not forcing you to make a decision."  
  
"I know you're not, it's just that everything is a little messed up right now and I don't know what I want. My head says one thing and my heart says something else. I don't know which one I'm suppose to listen to." Skye confessed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Skye, you have nothing to be sorry about, I told you before, you need to do what's best for you. No pressure, I promise."  
  
"Thank you, why don't we just enjoy dinner now." Skye suggested, "I'm pretty hungry."  
  
A few hours later, Stefan and Skye arrived at the Quartermaine Mansion. He walked her to the porch and stopped at the door. "I had a great time tonight." Stefan told her, "I enjoy spending time with you."  
  
Skye smiled, "I enjoy spending time with you." She took his hand in hers, "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"No, I don't want to impose and the Quartermaine's aren't too fond of the Cassadine's."  
  
"You think I care what the Quartermaine's think?"  
  
"Oh, I know you don't. Stefan laughed, "But I must go, I have to go out of town for a few days. I leave early in the morning."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To make sure that my Mother stays where she belongs." Stefan told her, "I don't want her to hurt anyone, including you and I'm just taking extra precautions."  
  
He leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips, as he tried to pull away her hands on his arms stopped him. Skye stepped closer to him, looking up into his eyes, before she took his bottom lip between hers, she closed her eyes and fell deeper into the kiss, claiming his mouth.  
  
Stefan couldn't deny her, he wasn't a fool, he pulled her as close to him as he possibly could and kissed her back with all the pent up passion and desire he had been saving since after their last encounter on the sofa at Wyndemere.  
  
He could think of wanting nothing more than carrying her up the Quartermaine stairs, into her bedroom and making love to her for hours on end. But that was just a fantasy, he could never have her the way he wished. Not because she was almost six months pregnant, but because he wanted her to surrender herself fully to him, he wanted her mind, her body, her heart. All of her.  
  
He was afraid that he never could have her because she seemed to be torn between the fairytale life she told herself she wanted and the reality she craved more than anything.  
  
A wind swept across the front porch. Skye and Stefan broke apart on realizing that it wasn't the night air but yet a gust of wind from the opening of the front door. She looked at him then retracted her arms from around him and turned to face the music.  
  
TBC.......  
  
Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You are the ones and keep the story alive. Please Review! 


	19. The Skye is Falling

The Skye is Falling  
  
"Skye, why don't you invite your friend inside instead of the two of you mauling each other on the front porch."  
  
"Mauling? Honestly Grandfather......"  
  
Edward interrupted her, "Now inside young lady, before you catch your death in the night air."  
  
Skye looked at Stefan, he was trying not to laugh, he nodded agreeing with Edward, "I'll call you when I get back." Stefan told her, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." She repeated as she watched him walk away.  
  
Edward was still standing with the door wide open. Skye turned around to face him, he just stared at her as she walked through the front door, "I'm inside Grandfather, what's the problem now?"  
  
"I've been waiting for you for hours, you could have said that you'd be getting home late."  
  
She glanced at the clock behind him, "It's nine o'clock." She told him as she took off her jacket and crossed the room to hang it up. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Around." Edward said, "Now, come along, I want to show you the completed nursery."  
  
Skye followed him up the stairs, down the hallway and into the once vacant room beside hers. Edward flipped on the light switch. When she stepped into the room she was taken aback. The crib was up and dressed, with the blue quilt that she had picked out at the department store earlier, with a fuzzy brown teddy bear sitting in the corner.  
  
She walked pasted the changing table, which was stocked with diapers and baby lotions. Upon opening the doors of the armoire she found baby clothes neatly tucked inside, shutting the doors she walked over to small cradle filled with stuffed animals.  
  
Over by the window there was a rocking chair, with a hand made quilt hanging over the back, she picked it up and opened it, to see that her name was across the front of it and pictures of her from when she was little all the way up to pictures of her pregnant. Edward watched her from the doorway and was soon joined by Alan at his side.  
  
Tears ran down Skye's cheeks as she sat down in the rocking chair, holding the quilt close to her chest. She closed her eyes thinking it was all a dream, that her family would never do anything this incredibly nice for her. Alan went straight to her side, thinking she was upset.  
  
He sat down on the ottoman in front of her, "Skye, are you okay?". He pulled out his handkerchief and gently wiped her falling tears.  
  
Skye opened her eyes, she smiled through her tears, "I'm fine Daddy." She assured him, "I'm just a little surprised, that's all."  
  
Skye ran her hand over the quilt, "Where did you get all these pictures?"  
  
"Most of them came out of the photo albums in your room." He explained.  
  
She studied a few of the pictures, "Where did these come from?" She asked referring to the ones of her in Lila's rose garden that were taken just recently.  
  
"Dillon took them." He told her, "And these empty spaces are for pictures of you and the baby."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Edward walked inside the room, "Do you like the nursery?"  
  
"Yes, I love it. It's perfect." Skye answered with a smile, "Thank you."  
  
"You look very tired." Alan observed.  
  
"I am, I think I'll head to bed." She told her Father and Grandfather.  
  
The next night as she was getting ready for bed, she heard a persistent knock on her bedroom door. As quickly as she could she made her way over to the door and answered it. She was surprised to find Jax standing on the other side.  
  
"May I come in?" He asked.  
  
Skye opened the door wider, "Please do." She offered and then shut the door behind him.  
  
Jax sat down on the bed, "I think we need to talk."  
  
Skye nodded, "I think so too." she sat down beside him.  
  
"Skye, I know that thing's are difficult right now, but I just want to know what you want."  
  
She knew that they were going to have to have this conversation sooner or later and now was as good of a time than any, "That's just it Jax, I don't know what I want. I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and I never thought about anyone else and every moment that we spent together was magical, but as of late it's like everything is foggy and I can't see two feet in front of me, let alone make any life altering decisions."  
  
Jax nodded, "I understand, I think. He hold her, "Do you love me Skye?"  
  
"Yes." She answered softly.  
  
"Do you love Stefan?"  
  
She was silent for several seconds, "I....I'm not sure."  
  
Jax nodded, "I don't want to push you into doing or saying something that you don't mean. I just want to be here for you, if you'll allow me and I promise that no matter what happens or who the baby belongs to or who you choose in the end, I will be here for you."  
  
Skye felt relieved, "This is what I wanted all along Jax. I only wanted the two of you to stand by me."  
  
"I know. So, no pushing or pulling on you, I'll give you all the support I can."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So, I'm going to go."  
  
Jax leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips and suddenly Skye found herself kissing him back, relentlessly. He placed his hands on her shoulder, wanting to push her down on the bed but her hands pressing firmly against his chest halted his movement.  
  
"I'm sorry Jax, I just, I can't do this." She told him as she pulled her lips away from his, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, that's perfectly okay. It was my fault anyway." He said standing up.  
  
Skye watched as he walked towards the door, "I'll see you around?"  
  
"You can count on it and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."  
  
Jax left, pulling her bedroom door shut behind him. He passed Monica in the hallway, "Hello Jax."  
  
"Good evening Monica."  
  
"Is Skye in her room?"  
  
"Yes." Jax answered as he continued down the hallway  
  
"Thanks." She said heading for her step-daughter's door. She knocked lightly on the door, "Skye?"  
  
"It's open."  
  
Monica opened the door and walked inside Skye's room to find her sitting on her bed with a pen and a pad of paper. She made her way over to the end of the bed and sat down, "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Skye put the pen and pad down and gave Monica her full attention.  
  
"Um, Skye, there's no easy way to tell you this." Monica started, "There's been an accident."  
  
Skye placed her hand protectively over her stomach, "An accident?"  
  
Monica nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Was it AJ? He was going to Manhattan on business."  
  
"No, it's not AJ." She told her, "Or any other members of the family."  
  
"Who is it?" Skye asked, slightly confused.  
  
"It's Stefan, his plane was returning from Russia, it wasn't far from Port Charles when it dropped from radar."  
  
Skye couldn't think straight, "What does that mean?"  
  
"That it may have had an emergency landing."  
  
"Or that it could have crashed." Skye finished.  
  
"They don't know for sure, Alan didn't think that I should have told you."  
  
Skye was in a daze, "I'm glad you did."  
  
"Everything's going to be all right." Monica told her, "Stefan is a Cassadine, he'll be just fine."  
  
Skye suddenly felt painful movements in her lower abdomen, she gasped and leaned forward, clutching her rounded stomach, another pain hit, harder and she screamed out in pain.  
  
"Skye, Skye what's wrong."  
  
"I don't know." Skye said sobbing, "It really hurts."  
  
Monica moved closer to her, "Where does it hurt."  
  
"My lower abdomen." Skye answered before screaming again.  
  
Monica jumped up off the side of the bed and flung the door open, "Alan, Alan, I need you." She yelled down the hallway. Then she swiftly returned to Skye's side.  
  
"Lean back on the bed." Monica instructed, "Try to relax." She quickly looked Skye over, "You're not bleeding and you're water hasn't broke."  
  
"Then why does it still hurt?" Skye asked, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I don't know yet." Monica responded.  
  
Alan appeared in the doorway, "What's wrong. I heard Skye screaming."  
  
"I think she's having Braxton Hicks contractions but I'm not really sure with her given past." Monica explained, "She's not bleeding and her water hasn't broke but we need to get her to the hospital."  
  
"I'll call an ambulance." Alan grabbed for the phone on Skye's night stand.  
  
Skye continued to cry out over and over, "It's too soon." Before finally falling into darkness. The only thing she heard was the faint voices of her Father and Monica until she heard nothing at all.  
  
TBC.........  
  
Come on, where are all my Skye and Stefan fans? Or my Skye and Jax fans? Most of my writing is inspired by my reviewers! So Please Review!!!!! 


	20. Close Calls

Close Calls  
  
The ambulance took Skye to the hospital where she was throughly checked out. Monica was right, she was having Braxton-Hicks contractions and had fainted due to a lack of iron in her blood. They wanted to keep her overnight but Skye insisted that she would be fine with two doctors in the house.  
  
Reluctantly they agreed and sent her home with Alan and Monica. When they walked through the front door, everyone who had been previously setting in the living room bolted for the foyer. The three of them stood still at the door as Edward, Tracy, AJ, Ned, Emily and Dillon waited for someone to say something.  
  
"Everything's fine." Skye assured them, "I just had some Braxton Hicks contractions."  
  
"And now, Skye's heading upstairs to get some much needed sleep." Alan announced.  
  
Everyone remained still. "Come on people." Monica shouted, "This isn't a circus, find something else to do."  
  
Once upstairs Skye put on her rose colored satin pajamas and slipped into bed. She brought the blankets up close to her chest, hoping that she could fall asleep. She tried to force her mind to go to happy places, but with her incredible bad luck she couldn't think of any.  
  
A light knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, Tracy came walking inside, in her pajama's no less. She made her way over to the bed and climbed in with Skye.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Skye asked.  
  
"I thought that you might have some trouble sleeping."  
  
"Why would I have trouble sleeping? Because I thought that I was going to lose my baby tonight? Skye asked, "Or because Stefan's plane went down?"  
  
"Both." Tracy responded.  
  
"Why do you care about anything that I do? You're suppose to be cold and calculating and not care about what anyone else does. You're selfish and self centered and vindictive and manipulative. So why do you even bother?"  
  
"Skye, you're selfish and self centered and vindictive and manipulative." Tracy shot back.  
  
Skye looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"That's why I care." Tracy told her, "We have the same characteristics. We can be cold and we can be warm. It just depends on the person and the situation. We're Quartermaine's tied and true."  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
Tracy propped herself up on her side, "You were thinking about Stefan."  
  
"Actually, I was trying not to think about him." She admitted, "Otherwise I'd go crazy. If I wasn't pregnant I'd be out searching for him myself."  
  
"He's going to be okay."  
  
Skye blinked back a few tears, "I don't know."  
  
"If something was wrong, don't you think you'd feel it?" Tracy placed her hand on Skye's stomach, "Pregnant women have a sixth sense when it comes to things like this."  
  
"I suppose. But what if something has happened and he really was my son's father? I don't want him to grow up like I did. I want to have a family, a real one, a whole one."  
  
"Are you saying that you're going to choose your future by who you're baby belongs to?"  
  
"What else do you suggest?" Skye asked, "If you have any other ideas then I'm open, because I don't know what else to do."  
  
"How about following your heart."  
  
Skye laughed lightly, "That never seems to work for me. I always fall for the wrong person, time and time again, no matter what."  
  
"Maybe you haven't found the right man yet."  
  
"I had Jax, the don't come any more perfect than that."  
  
"Skye, trust me when I say that no man is perfect. And even the wonderful Jasper Jacks has his many faults, as I'm sure you know." Tracy told her, "I'm sure Stefan has his too."  
  
"He does."  
  
"So, why don't you get some much needed sleep, I'll stay here with you all night."  
  
Skye drifted off into a much needed slumber. The next morning when she awoke, she found herself alone. Pulling on her robe and slippers she exited her room. Everything was silent as she walked down through the hallway and down the stairs. It was as if everyone had disappeared.  
  
Crossing the room she opened the living room doors, when she did, sound filled the entire house. Everyone was sitting inside. When she was noticed at the door, everything suddenly fell silent.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." Alan told her, "We were just discussing business."  
  
"Business?" Skye looked around the room, "Since when are AJ and Dillon involved in business?"  
  
No one answered her. "Okay. Is breakfast ready?"  
  
"Cook should have it finished in a few minutes." Edward answered.  
  
"Skye, you know how I like to make films?" Dillon asked her.  
  
Skye nodded, "Yes."  
  
Dillon walked towards her, "I was wondering if I could tape the baby's birth."  
  
She just looked at him, "Yeah....sure...whatever."  
  
"You really don't mind?" He asked again.  
  
"No, as long as you don't." Skye told him, "I just hope you don't pass out or anything."  
  
"Slick one." AJ commented to Dillon.  
  
Everyone was avoiding eye contact with her, she didn't understand what was going on, then it hit her, maybe it had something to do with Stefan. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here."  
  
"Nothing is going on." Tracy assured her, "We were just discussing family business and we didn't want to wake you up." She tried to sound as convincing as possible.  
  
Monica leaned in closer to Alan, "You threw out the morning paper, right?"  
  
"I shredded it." Alan told her, "But someone has to tell her."  
  
"And that someone is going to be you." Monica said sternly.  
  
Alan looked from his wife to his daughter standing in the doorway, "Skye, Monica and I want to talk to you." Alan announced, "Alone."  
  
Edward, AJ, Tracy, Dillon and Emily quickly exited the living room.  
  
"That's the fastest I've ever seen those people clear a room." Skye said, walking towards the sofa. She took a seat beside Alan, "What did you want me to talk about?"  
  
"Skye, Stefan's plane was found right outside Port Charles." Alan told her, "The pilot and co-pilot were found dead and Stefan was pulled out of the plane just before it caught fire."  
  
Skye's eyes lit up, "Stefan's okay?"  
  
Monica shook her head, "No, honey, Stefan is at General Hospital, he was injured pretty badly."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"He has a head injury, a broken arm and some cuts and bruises." Alan explained, "If you'd like to go see him, Monica and I will take you."  
  
Skye nodded, "Is that what all of you were doing in here this morning?"  
  
"We were trying to decide how to break the news to you." Monica told her, "We didn't want to upset you after what happened last night, we wanted to find the easiest way possible to tell you."  
  
The elevator ride to the fifth floor was silent, Monica and Alan stood on either side of Skye. Once the doors opened, Monica was the first to step out, Alan placed his arm around Skye as they followed Monica down the hallway. They reached the door marked Stefan Cassadine.  
  
Alan knocked lightly on the door, Alexis turned and saw him, she gained to her feet and exited the room, "Has there been any change?" he asked.  
  
Alexis shook her head, "No, he's still in a coma, Tony said that he should be waking up pretty soon." She turned to Skye, "Would you like some time alone with him?"  
  
The only thing she could do was nod.  
  
"Skye, we'll wait here as long as you need us too." Alan told her, "Monica and I are going to talk to his doctor and see what else we can find out."  
  
"Alright." Skye answered back.  
  
Alexis opened the door and moved out of Skye's way, she gently slipped inside and took the seat that Alexis had vacated. She placed her hand over Stefan's, tears formed in her eyes. He had cuts and bruises on his face and right arm, the left one was broken and he had a bandage wrapped around his head.  
  
"Stefan, I'm so sorry, all this was my fault. You shouldn't have had to go check on Helena." Skye sobbed, "Please, Stefan, please wake up. I need you, I can't get through the next three months without you."  
  
Skye leaned forward and rested her head on Stefan's stomach, she continued to cry. She heard the door open but didn't attempt at looking up. The door shut and someone walked across the floor. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Skye, are you alright?" Nikolas asked, "Can I get you anything?"  
  
Skye sniffled, she raised her eyes to meet his, "I'll be fine."  
  
He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed to her.  
  
"Thank you." She said, accepting it.  
  
"Stefan will pull through." Nikolas told her, "He always does and this time is no different. If he can survive the Spencer-Cassadine war, then he can survive through this."  
  
Skye wiped her eyes, "You're very confident."  
  
"I'm right. Stefan will be fine, it's just going to take a little time." Nikolas assured her, "Although, there is someone who could use a little support from you."  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
"Alexis."  
  
"Alexis?" Skye questioned, "She can't stand me, why would she need me?"  
  
"Because when tragedy strikes, it's our job to pull together. We're all part of Stefan's life, we should be helping each other through this, not at each others throats." Nikolas explained, "I've told Alexis the same thing and she agrees. With the both of you pregnant, you can't afford any added stress."  
  
"I know." Skye agreed, "I'm going to see if I can find her."  
  
Nikolas helped her rise to her feet. She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her, she was doing fairly well, she was determined not to break. But all of her determination didn't help, she felt her knee's become weak and as she began to fall, two strong male arms caught her.  
  
TBC......  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
